Prisoner of Love
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Dicen que en una cruel prisión, una persona llegó a amar a alguien en libertad. Esa persona era Eric Slingby, un joven hijo de judíos-gitanos, proveniente de escosia, arrestado injustamente por nazis alemanes. Tras 7 años en Auschwitz, conoció a una chica, enamorándose de ella y dedicándole aviones de papel, revelando sus (correspondidos) sentimientos, escribiéndolos ahí. [EricxOC]
1. El prisionero de Auschwitz (Part I)

_**¡Konnichiwa, minna-san! :D**_

_**.**_

_**¡Lo sé, deben estar furiosos/as conmigo por no actualizar mis Long-fics, pero no me importa! (¿?) Nah, ya en serio, gomen por hacerlos esperar en ellos. Ya tengo adelantada una parte de "Kuroshitsuji III", pero por ahora deseo vaciar las ideas de One-shots o pequeños fics (no más allá d capítulos) que tengo en la cabeza. Éste es uno de ellos y como ya prácticamente lo tengo por la mitad, decidí ir subiendo los capítulos, quise que fuera Two-shot… pero como los capítulos quedaron algo largos, decidí dividir esos two-shots en algunos capis más, volviéndolo un mini-fic (d lo mucho). Eso igual fue sugerencia de una querida amiga y kouhai/senpai al mismo tiempo… ¡TE QUIERO, "Akashoujo"-chan! :DDDD**_

_**.**_

_**La trama se inspiró de la saga de Canciones Vocaloid: "Prisoner" y "Paper plane", de los gemelitos Kagamine Len y Rin, respectivamente. Ésta saga en lo personal es bastante emotiva, ya que a su vez se inspiró durante el "holocausto" y la Segunda guerra mundial, en otras palabras… durante el tiempo de cacería de judíos por parte de los nazis… (¡Grrrrrrr, maldito Hitler! ¡Solo me agradas en las parodias de Youtube!) (¿?) Diría que el compositor de esa saga creó esas canciones, en honor a todas las personas que eran asesinadas en los campos de concentración de Alemania. Pero aún con eso, hay algunos aspectos inventados por mí y otros más inspirados en hechos reales, pero que NO se nombraron durante las canciones, sino de mi investigación en la poderosa Wikipedia (¿?)**_

_**.**_

_**El fic estaría ambientado en Alemania, pero no exactamente en el orden cronológico exacto de la época, podríamos verlo como una ligera "parábola de tiempo", ya que aunque Kuroshitsuji se ambienta en 1880 y pico, la cacería nazi fue años después… aunque esto es Fandom, y todo se vale. Salvo la variación de la época, seré totalmente fiel a los aspectos reales. Pero agregando la fantasía presente en el anime/manga de Kuroshitsuji jeje**_

_**.**_

_**Ah, sí, aunque habría unas poquitas partes narradas en 3era persona, el Fanfic sería principalmente narrado en 1era persona. No diré más nada, para no salirme de boca suelta, solo mencioné lo principal y para presentar brevemente el Fanfic xDDD**_

_**.**_

_**¡Turururururú…! ¡AL FIC! ;3**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Disclaimers__: Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama *Reverencias (¿?)* Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones anteriormente nombradas, sino a su compositor: "Shuuji-P". Los hechos históricos nombrados tampoco son míos. Lo único que me pertenece es éste Fan-fic, los OC/s, las adaptaciones de las canciones, así como las ideas planteadas~_**

**_._**

**_Advertencias__: Inclusión de pareja CC x OC (Canon Character x Original Character), más específicamente Eric x OC. Será una historia de O/U (Official Universe), aunque desde otro punto de vista del de la usual época victoriana. Se incluirán a veces algunas palabras fuertes, así como violencia. Leer con precaución, y con pañuelitos para lágrimas marca "Titanic" a la mano (¿?)~_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**...Cap. 01...**_

_**"**__**El prisionero de Auschwitz**__**"**_

_**[Parte 01]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una determinada zona de Polonia, en Brzezinka para ser más exactos, se ubicaba una extensa zona de diversos campos de concentración llamados Auschwitz_***(1)**,_ la cual se dividía en 3 distintos terrenos: Auschwitz I, Auschwitz II (Birkenau) y Auschwitz III (Monowitz). Nuestro relato se centra en el segundo Auschwitz: Birkenau. Entre todos los prisioneros que allí yacían, se incluía un joven hombre de piel menuda, con algunos vellitos adornando su mentón, teniendo ojos de un color avellana_***(2)**__,_al igual que un peinado bastante peculiar. Aunque del lado derecho de su cabeza llevaba recogido su cabello, de coloración entre rubia y castaña, en unas trenzas algo prolijas, que él mismo se había hecho; del lado izquierdo, literalmente, no tenía nada y estaba raspado completamente.

¿Por qué? Pues porque los malditos y cínicos guardias nazis_***(3)**_de aquél campo de concentración, en el momento en que él entró allí le intentaron raspar totalmente su cabello.

Pero él se había resistido fieramente, hasta el punto de dejar inconsciente a uno de los guardias, al sentir como éste raspó esa zona de su cabeza. Sus cabellos eran iguales a los de su difunta madre, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella, por eso es que no quería que se le arrebatara eso. No supo por qué, pero uno de los guardias (posiblemente de rango superior) al final hizo que desistieran de rasparle lo que le faltaba, y solo lo mando a encerrar en su respectiva celda.

El prisionero, de origen escocés (por parte de sus padres) y que recorría la edad de veinticuatro años, se agachó junto a la cerca de alambre de púas de considerable altura, que rodeaba el campo de concentración en donde se encontraba. La sangre y la suciedad cubría su cuerpo, el sudor le empapaba la ropa oscura y rasgada. La misma suciedad hizo que su cabello rubio-castaño adquiriera un aspecto marrón. Se puso de pie y el dolor atravesó su pierna derecha. Sus ojos avellana estaban apagados por el dolor y la tristeza ya resignada. Cojeaba un par de metros de distancia de la cerca, pero tuvo que pararse y doblar de nuevo. Dios… la pierna le dolía tanto.

_A veces se sentía como si se hubiese olvidado de su propio nombre…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A causa de los constantes castigos, agresiones y abusos psicológicos-físicos, que sufría de parte de los guardias de Auschwitz._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pero no… todavía sabía su nombre…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Fue… __**Eric Slingby**__._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[**__**Eric POV**__**]**_

_**.**_

No me gustaba éste lugar. Ésta mierda de agujero conocida como campo de concentración. Me arrestaron hace siete años, sin siquiera hacerme un juicio y lo peor de todo, es que no había hecho nada malo. Yo sólo era un joven hombre de veinticuatro años, hijo de un humilde matrimonio entre un padre judío y una madre gitana, a los cuales lamentablemente vi como fusilaron, antes de arrestarme apenas a mis 17 años. Había sido enviado inicialmente al "_primer Auschwitz_", el cual (junto al tercero) constaba solo de trabajos forzados, alimentos lamentables y terribles enfermedades. Pero por diversos sucesos, quizás por mi rebeldía o insolencia o mero desprecio, pasados 7 años de encarcelamiento (y en los que ni yo sabía como había resistido a esas condiciones), los mismos jodidos guardias que me arrestaron me enviaron al "_Auschwitz de exterminio: Birkenau_". Estaba completamente seguro de que tomaron tal decisión, solo para corromper mi mente con el "temor" de la sentencia a muerte... ya que cualquer prisionero que fuese enviado al segundo Auschwitz, por más defectuoso o lamentable que se viera, tenía los días contados... incluyéndome entre ellos.

Seguro lo habían decidido, ya que el agotamiento de los constantes trabajos forzados, la flata de alimento o gérmenes no parecieron dar los resultados que esperaban. A diferencia de los demás prisioneros, mi tiempo de vida (según lo que les escuché decir a esos malnacidos, cuando me escoltaban a mi "nuevo hogar") se extendería hasta un año... si acababa llorando o suplicando piedad, me ejecutarían al acto... pero si aún en ese lapso de tiempo, resistía... o me ejecutarían igual, o no sé qué más atrocidades me harían... los nazis eran, literalmente, unos monstruos sin corazón ni remordimiento en sus acciones. Solía pasar mis días afuera de mi respectiva "habitación" de los barracones_***(4)**_ de la prisión, estando delante de la valla de alambre de púas, que se elevaba por encima de mí. Siempre me sentaba allí, sólo de pensar en ser algún día libre. Yo sabía que nunca iba a salir, pero era mi mayor deseo el salir de éste triste lugar.

_**[…]**_

_«Dicen que en una cruel prisión…_

_Una persona llegó a amar…_

_A alguien en libertad…_

_Una muy cruel-realidad…_

_¡Aaaaaaaaaaah~!…»_

_**[…]**_

Pero entonces, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, llamó mi atención y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era una chica, aparentemente un par de años menor que yo. Estaba de pie frente a mí, en el otro lado de la valla. Nunca la había visto antes. ¿Quién era ella? No podía llamarla, ya que probablemente sería asesinado por los hombres estúpidos que trabajaban en el campo de concentración.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido largo y blanco, con un sombrero del mismo color y con una cinta verde esmeralda alrededor de su cuello, cayendo por sus brazos. Su piel era menudita, mientras que su larga y abundante cabellera era color carmín, con un curioso y ligero flequillo en medio de sus dos ojos. Tenía un hermoso rostro. Sus ojos eran de un tono azul claro, a diferencia de mis ojos color avellana.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Resumiendo en una palabra… ella era simplemente: __**preciosa**__._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Pero…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_¿Por qué esta chica habría venido a éste lugar?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_¿Sabía acaso lo horrible que era algo como "vivir" en éste campo de concentración?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Su vestido se movió ligeramente por la brisa cálida y detuvo su caminata, viéndome fijamente… casi con curiosidad y ligero pesar en sus ojos celestiales… quizás por mi deplorable condición. No la culparía… me veía francamente lamentable, pues a diferencia de los demás prisioneros… yo era algo así como el "favorito" de los nazis, respecto a recibir castigos sin razón y por mero placer sádico para ellos. Lentamente me acerqué cojeando a la valla, mirándola igual de fijamente por un momento.

Entonces, la chica hizo un gesto con una de sus manos, saludándome y sonriéndome con amabilidad. Le devolví el saludo, sin saber por qué me había sentido tan cálido de repente. Pero entonces, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse… ante eso, algo en mi pecho se contrajo y la calidez se esfumó.

—¡Por favor, no te vayas! —Le grité, con el acento escocés que me caracterizaba y que heredé de la fonética de mis padres.

Al parecer me escuchó, ya que se detuvo y se giró nuevamente, pero solo para decirme con una sonrisa dulce, junto a un acento conocido que me indicaba que era alemana—. Descuida, volveré aquí mañana~ —para luego retomar su caminata y alejarse poco a poco, no sin antes despedirse con una de sus manos.

Devolví el gesto, sin saber por qué sentí de repente una sensación de alivio inmenso… no sabía si fue por escuchar su dulce y tranquila voz, por ver su sonrisa cálida y amable… o por ambas cosas. Como pude le sonreí, hasta que la perdí de vista en el horizonte y al final, solo suspiré. Lo cierto era que la enorme barrera alambrada (que separaba el suelo arenoso y árido de mi lado de la cerca, a comparación del verdoso y adornado de abundante césped del suyo)… me impedía siquiera sacar una mano para saludarla con más claridad.

Incluso era escalofriante recordar la vez en que presencié, en mi primer día de ingreso en aquella prisión, como un pobre y desesperado prisionero se arrojó sin reparos contra esa vaya… murió poco después de aquello. Resultó traumante, sí… pero aguanté demostrar mi temor, luché y logré aparentar nada más que impresión.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Por una promesa que les había hecho a __**ellos**__…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A mis __**padres**__…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tiempo después de cuando los vi morir enfrente de mis ojos, sin piedad alguna por los nazis que descubrieron nuestro escondite, siendo atravesados por miles de balas… sentí que las lágrimas frías y amargas rodaban por mis mejillas. Poco después de que les dispararon, ellos yacían moribundos en el suelo y rodeados por charcos abundantes del líquido vital carmesí._

_Los rubios y castaños cabellos de mi madre y mi padre (respectivamente) estaban manchados de ese color tan peligroso… sus ojos verdes y avellana (en el mismo orden) poco a poco perdían su brillo… pero con las últimas fuerzas que les quedaban, centraron sus semi-opacadas miradas en mí y sonrieron a duras penas… sonrisas de dolor pero tratando de transmitirme la calma que perdía. Yo solo pude llorar más, al verlos en tales condiciones… pero para mi sorpresa, ellos no lloraron, aunque la cristalización de sus ojos ya casi sin vida, demostraba que luchaban contra ello._

—_**No llores, ni-… tengas miedo… se fuerte-… hijo… **__—fue lo último que pudo articular mi padre, a duras penas y con un hilo de sangre resbalando por sus labios._

_Pareció que intentó añadir algo… pero no pudo hacerlo, finalmente murió. Aunque él era el padre… le tocaba transmitirme la mayoría de lo importante, lo que todo hijo necesitaba escuchar en las palabras de su padre: "__**Que no perdiera mi fortaleza**__**"**__._

_Mi madre sujetó, a duras penas, la mano de mi padre, sin apartar su mirada color esmeralda de mí. Su respiración era cada vez más baja, pero luchando contra las punzadas y las lágrimas de pesar, que intentaban escapar de sus ojos, logró articular sus últimas palabras y las que casi sonaban como las que intentó pronunciar mi padre antes:_

—_**Recuerda que-… siempre te amamos-… y quien eres-… Eric…**_

_La muerte se la llevó poco después de pronunciar mi nombre, poco después de escuchar su voz y el último tono de amor maternal que escucharía, por los próximos 7 años. Los guardias nazis ni se inmutaron ante ello, además… la única razón de que no me mataron, fue porque sus balas se terminaron. Pero eso no impidió que esbozaran unas sonrisas… sonrisas crueles y llenas de maldad… me tiraron al suelo, empezando a golpearme y patearme sin reparos, con bastante fuerza… yo solo luchaba por impedir que me diesen en zonas vitales o de alto riesgo, me cubría mi cabeza con mis brazos y yacía cual ovillo en el suelo…_

_Pero no les di la satisfacción de escuchar más que algunos quejidos, pero nada de gritos y menos lágrimas. Seguiría la voluntad de mi padre, no derramaría ninguna lágrima luego de la muerte de él y de mi madre… pero parecía que la única razón de que me encerraran, fue para lograr destruirme y corromperme por dentro, hasta que esa fortaleza que me brindaron mis padres se rompiera y finalmente, me quebrara y estallara en llanto ante ellos._

_Pero eso no pasó… nunca. Ni durante las golpizas y torturas que recibía de esos nazis, día a día que pasaba en Auschwitz… nunca derramé una sola lágrima. Por más dolorosas que fueran las heridas, cicatrices y moretones repartidas en mi cuerpo… no obtendrían nada más que quejidos, nada más que eso._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ahora que me ponía a pensar… a comparación mía, esa chica de cabellera carmín tenía su piel de porcelana perfecta, sin una sola señal de agresión. Ella estaba en el lado de la luz y la libertad, mientras que yo yacía en el lado de la oscuridad y el sufrimiento… éramos totalmente distintos. Muchas más barreras nos separaban e impedían que nos conociésemos a plenitud, aparte de la alambrada de Auschwitz.

_**[…]**_

_«… Muy injusta recuerdo que fue…_

_Mi condena y agresión…_

_Soy muy diferente a ti…_

_Barreras nos se-paran…»_

_**[…]**_

Al poco tiempo, me llamaron para volver a mi respectiva celda. Acepté resignado, saliendo de mis tristes recuerdos y me giré, cojeando hacia donde uno de los guardias me esperaba, siempre para regresarme a mi celda… o vigilarme, en caso de que tratara de escapar. Aunque debía reconocer que él era uno de los (pocos) guardias más "amable" del lugar, no es que fuera un santo, pero curiosamente siempre era quien detenía a los demás guardias, cada vez que agredían a otros prisioneros o a mí, dándoles órdenes de que pararan y se marcharan. Ellos lo obedecían sin rechistar, pues era uno de los superiores y al parecer, había ascendido a tal puesto en poco tiempo.

Su carácter era sobrio (no por no estar borracho, sino por ser tan pulcro y correcto), así como firme, estricto y tranquilo, casi impasible (aunque no niego que en ocasiones se enojaba). Era de piel algo pálida, pero no al punto de parecer caucásico. Sus cabellos negros estaban perfectamente peinados hacia atrás, sin un solo pelo afuera del lugar debajo de su gorra militar. Su uniforme era de color negro y con algunos detalles plateados, los botones de su camisa estaban perfectamente abotonados. Sus botas estaban pulidas y sus guantes adornaban sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lo curioso de su rostro, adornado por __**gafas **__de bordes ligeros, eran sus __**ojos**__…_

_Aquél par de ojos__** verdes-amarillentos **__y brillantes…_

_Casi lo hacían parecer alguien __**fuera de éste mundo**__, alguien que… __**no fuese humano**__…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Bueno!**

No sé si eran cosas mías, pero así me parecía y esa impresión me daba cada vez que lo veía a los ojos.

Igual acentuaban la seriedad de su rostro… por lo que solía llamarlo "_**Señor superior**_", al desconocer su nombre real. Ya que los guardias siempre se dirigían a él como "_Señor_" o "_Superior_", por lo que acabé formando el apodo con ambas palabras. Mientras que el "_Señor superior_" y yo caminábamos, le pregunté:

—¿Podría darme un poco de papel y un lápiz, por favor?

—¿Para qué? —Me contestó él con otra pregunta, en un tono áspero pero no enojado, lo usaba para dirigirse a todos y con la firmeza que necesitaba todo superior.

—Para un dibujo —le respondí. Era una mentira, pero procuré decirlo con la espontaneidad necesaria para que el "_Señor superior_" se lo creyera… cosa que al parecer funcionó.

Luego de que me hiciera entrar en mi celda, la cual compartía con otro chico del que les hablaré más tarde. "Señor superior" se retiró algunos minutos hacia su oficina, pero cumplió con su palabra y regresó con unas cuantas hojas blancas, al igual que un lápiz. Le agradecí con cierta sinceridad, a lo que él añadió que no lo hiciera, no amablemente pero tampoco con desagrado.

—¿Cuándo le devuelvo el lá-…?

Pero él me detuvo, con voz firme y arreglando sus anteojos con su diestra, diciendo—. Honestamente… no hace falta, tengo más en mi escritorio. Puedes conservarlo o no, eso depende de ti —acabó, para luego retirarse nuevamente de allí._***(5)**_

Sonreí por lo bajo, aún con esa actitud sobria… "_Señor superior_" no ocultaba la amabilidad de sus acciones. Me costaba creer que se tratara de un nazi, por el símbolo rojizo bordado en uno de los hombros de su uniforme. Pero recordando la razón de que le pidiera tales artículos, me giré y deposité el papel ya extendido sobre la delicada mesita que yacía en la pequeña celda, en una esquina cerca de la pequeña ventanita de las paredes de frías piedras y ladrillos. Las "camas" del lugar constaba de dos columnas similares a unas columnas inclinadas y apiladas sobre dos piedras enormes a cada lado (manteniéndolas firmes y levantadas), cubiertas de pajas en el interior. Comencé a escribir en la delicada hoja, con sumo cuidado pero con emoción también… algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Poco a poco iban apareciendo letras y luego, palabras.

Había decidido escribirle una carta a esa chica, ya que la barrera de alambre que nos separaba nos impediría hablar con claridad. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas… hacerle tantas preguntas que invadían mi mente y corazón. Pero acabé escribiendo solo algunas pocas, quizás mi subconsciente me indicaba que no era el momento de iniciar con tanta presión, sino con delicadeza y cosas simples.

—_¿Eric…?_ —Di un leve respingo, ya que me sorprendió escuchar la voz de mi compañero de celda, al estar tan concentrado en escribir la carta, ya terminada y la cual oculté velozmente debajo de mi almohada, entre la paja de mi "cama" inferior.

—A-Alan, ¿ya estás despierto? —Pregunté, maldiciendo internamente el leve temblor de mi voz (a causa de los nervios) y tratando de actuar casual.

—Ajaaaaa~ —respondió el chico 7 años menor que yo, soltando un bostezo y alargando esa palabra. Su piel era blanca, sus ojos (entrecerrados por el bostezo) eran de color miel… unos ojos muy brillantes y dulces, al igual que su apariencia. Sus cabellos eran cortos y castaños. Vestía las mismas "ropas" (o mejor dicho: arapos) oscuras que yo… pero al ser algo pequeño y escuálido, les quedaban algo grandes. Una vez se desperezó, asomó su cabeza por sobre la "cama" encima de la mía—. ¿Qué haces~?

—Yo… estaba… —alargué la última letra de esa palabra, tratando de sacar una buena excusa—. Ettoooo… recién volví de la "salida" diaria, Alan —bueno, no había mentido del todo, eso hacía que mis nervios bajaran un poco.

—Ah, ya veo~ —asintió el pequeño Alan, sonriendo como siempre—. Entonces creo que dormí mucho… gracias por pedirle al "_Señor superior_" que me dejase descansar. Es una pena que no pueda ayudarte a la hora de los "_trabajos_"… quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo, que adentro de la celda o en la hora de la…_ comida _—dijo la última palabra con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica, pero luego ésta se volvió de agradecimiento profundo, al verme por unos segundos a los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Algo que debía admitir, es que él tenía tantas o incluso más heridas que yo, solo que las tenía más que todo en su cuerpo, brazos y piernas, no tantas en la cara. Por más "favorito" que fuera yo en los castigos de los guardias, si por casualidad no podían golpearme, iban contra él y no solo lo castigaban, sino que se desquitaban por el simple hecho de no haberme golpeado antes. Por esa razón es que yo me sentía culpable al ver sus heridas.

Pero aún con eso, Alan conservaba una sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos dorados… siempre diciendo:

_«Si el último preso perdiera la esperanza… ¿Quién les daría ánimos a los demás~?»._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y tenía razón…

No es que fuese un gran amigo de todos los prisioneros… pero procuraba nunca hacernos perder la fe, los ánimos… ya que como recitaba el dicho: _«__La esperanza es lo último que se pierde__»._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trataba de nunca dejarlo solo, por temer que en alguna de sus agresiones fuese a morir desangrado o inconsciente. Le tenía no solo ese sentido de protección, sino mucha estima. También compartía de la poca comida que me daban con él, ya que por tenerle rabia (al ver que lo cuidaba tanto) los guardias de broma le daban la mitad de una migaja como sustento. Por esa razón es que estaba tan flacucho y escuálido, yo procuraba alimentarlo a tal punto… que a veces ni yo comía, mintiéndole al decirle que ya había comido y entregándole todo mi alimento. Él parecía dudar en ocasiones, pero ante mi gran insistencia, aceptaba con timidez. Fue ganando un poco de peso, cosa que me aliviaba, necesitaba fuerzas… le agradecía a Dios con que no lo mandaban al área de trabajos forzados, (aunque aquél Auschwitz era principalmente de exterminio, no dudaban en hacernos sufrir con trabajos innecesarios), más que suficiente tenía Alan con las golpizas de desquite o las migajas en su plato.

—No debes… preocuparte por esas cosas, Alan —le respondí, intentando sonar seguro y tranquilo, ocultando mi tono conmovido ante las palabras de mi amigo.

—Bueno, como digas… —suspiró él, resignado, pero retomando su sonrisa, añadió—. Y… Eric…

—¿Mande?

—Gracias~ —di un leve respingo, con mis ojos abriéndose de par en par, al escucharle decir eso—. Gracias por todo~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Duramos en un largo rato de silencio, él conservando su sonrisa y yo mi impresión. Hasta que rompí el silencio…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—No debes agradecer… —fue lo que respondí, con un ligero rubor inundando mis mejillas, a causa de la empatía que sentí y cruzándome de brazos—. _Tonto…_

Alan solamente soltó una larga carcajada divertida, ante mi expresión orgullosa y mi rubor, provocando que éste último aumentara, así como apartara mi mirada con brusquedad y tratando de salvar mi dignidad. A lo que el solo siguió riendo, poco después… acabé uniéndome a las risas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_«Gracias por todo…»_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Puede que en ese instante no lo hubiese notado, ni sabido, ni adivinado, ni precavido… puede que no hubiese analizado el significado de la importancia de esas tres palabras, ni el tono con que Alan las pronunció, ni el leve deje de tristeza que adornó su sonrisa o sus ojos por unos instantes._

_Nunca me lo hubiese planteado, ni hubiese entendido esa frase como una "despedida" (por algo que solo Alan sabía, pero se negaba a decirme)... al menos no en ese momento._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, cuando fue mi turno para salir al "jardín" (si es que un terreno árido y rocoso podría llamarse así) una vez me soltó el "Señor superior", corrí tan rápido como pude (y lo que me permitiera mi pierna) hasta el lugar donde la chica y yo nos conocimos antes, frente a aquella imponente valla alambrada… y ella estaba allí, tal como me dijo ayer.

—¡Hola~! —Saludó ella, con emoción, al parecer estaba alegre de verme igualmente.

—H-hola… s-sí, viniste —Fue todo lo que pude responder, maldiciendo el temblor de mi voz y sonriéndole con timidez. Aún sostenía mi hoja entre mis manos, desplegada, ella la vio con curiosidad.

—¿Y ese papelito? —Preguntó.

—Ehem… pues… ya verás… —contesté con paciencia, pero solo aparentándola, pues estaba ansioso por darle mis palabras escritas.

Rápidamente y ante la atenta mirada celeste de la peli-carmín, doblé mi carta en una pequeña esquina, luego otra y otra, hasta que acabé dándole la forma de un pequeño avión de papel, el cual tiré lo más fuerte y alto posible hasta que éste sobrevoló la valla, cayendo en picada hacia el lado de ella. Con rapidez y reflejos, la chica logró atrapar el pequeño avión antes de que cayera, para luego desdoblarlo y leerlo con tranquilidad. A medida que sus ojos examinaban y se movían, leyendo, yo por mi parte… re-memorizaba mentalmente las palabras que escribí ayer.

_**[…]**_

_«… Yo te dedicaré una carta…_

_Como un avión de papel…_

_Para que cruce ésta alambrada pared…_

_Y que lejos-vuele…»_

_**[…]**_

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que recitara mentalmente la última oración, cuando noté que un tierno rubor inundó las mejillas de porcelana de la chica; al parecer había acabado de leer. Admito que no esperaba que se sonrojara, pero al apreciar su rostro teñido de ese tierno carmín (tan similar a su cabellera)… no pude evitar echarme a reír, no por burla… sino diversión y ternura, a causa de la expresión de ella. Solo provoqué que ella se sonrojara aún más. Con el paso del tiempo, sus mejillas se volvieron de color rojo brillante (incluso mayor que el de su cabello). A continuación, ambos comenzamos a reírnos, duramos un buen rato haciéndolo, hasta que noté como ella dobló con extremo cuidado la hoja, sujetándola entre sus manos y posándola sobre la altura de su pecho.

—E-ettoooo… —comenzó a decir ella, con timidez, hasta que me sonrió de forma cálida (tal como cuando la conocí)—. G-gracias por tus palabras… q-quisiera responderte ahora, pero… —bajó con pena su mirada, hasta que algunos mechones carmíneos ocultaron sus ojos, intentando también ocultarse con su sombrero—. M-me temo que ya debo irme, debo volver a mi… _hogar_.

Enarqué una ceja, extrañado del tono con que dijo «Hogar», pero comprendiendo su situación, le dije—. D-descuida, no debes responderme en éste momento. Si quieres… la próxima vez que vengas, ya que ésta barrera nos impide hablar con normalidad-… —me llevé una mano detrás de mi nuca, tratando de no apenarme por lo que iba a proponerle—.-… Puedes responderme y hacerme tus propias preguntas, escribiéndolas en un avión de papel… —Ella pareció sorprenderse ante mi propuesta, a lo que añadí, ya un poco nervioso—. ¿T-te parece bien?

—¡Claro~! ¡Así lo haré! —Con renovados ánimos me respondió, sonriéndome nuevamente y dándose la vuelta, no sin antes agitar una mano, añadiendo con su acento aleman—. Cuídate, trataré lo más posible de venir mañana, pero si no… volveré en cuanto pueda~

—M-me parece bien… —asentí tranquilo y añadí—. Cuídate también…

Una vez ella desapareció, tras alejarse en dirección al horizonte, escuché la voz del "Señor superior" llamándome. Ya era tiempo de volver a mi celda. Estaba aliviado de, aunque sea, haberme despedido de la chica… así como muy feliz porque ella se alegrara ante las palabras que le dediqué en aquél avión de papel.

Ese había sido el factor inicial que le dio forma a nuestra (curiosa) amistad, ya que durante los próximos meses… la chica y yo continuábamos viéndonos el uno al otro entre aquella valla, lanzándonos aviones de papel y comunicándonos entre nosotros… para así provocar que nuestra amistad… a juzgar por las palabras de ambos, que estaban plasmadas en las cartas-aviones que recibíamos… se convirtiera en "algo más" que eso…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Poco a poco, las __**palabras **__de __**amistad **__de los __**aviones de papel**__…_

_Fueron __**evolucionando**__, hasta__** transformarse**__ en… __**palabras de amor**__._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya había pasado cerca de la mitad de un año, desde que la chica y yo nos habíamos empezado a enviar los aviones de papel. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, fue que mi amigo Alan se enteró de mi situación… al descubrir (sin querer) una de las cartas de esa chica, la cual descuidé y quedó en el suelo. Por lo que él, sin ninguna intención mala sino más que curiosidad, la abrió y leyó. Pero Alan más bien estaba emocionado y muy feliz por mí:

—¡Ah~! ¡Genial, Eric! ¡Encontraste a la chica de tus sueños! —Recuerdo que fue lo primero que me dijo, todo risueño y con sus ojos miel deslumbrantes.

—_¡Shhhhhh! ¡Baja la voz, tonto! ¡O los guardias te van a oír!_ —Fue mi respuesta inicial, de completo nerviosismo, pero parecía que él (en su euforia) no me escuchaba.

—¿Cómo es? ¿Es linda? ¿Hermosa, tal como su letra? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es alta como tú, o bajita como yo? —Esas y muchas más preguntas salían de su pequeña boca, una tras otra y casi como si un tsunami interrogativo se tratase. Tuve que taparle la boca velozmente con una mano, aún más nervioso que antes, pero Alan continuaba "preguntando" cosas ininteligibles—. _¿Huuuum~? ¿Hum hum huuuum~?_

—_¡Calladito te vez más bonito, enanito!_ —Le reclamé, en susurros amenazantes, mirando de reojo para atrás y suspirando de alivio. Al parecer ningún guardia nazi pasaba por allí, a lo que volví a ver a Alan—. _Escucha, Alan… te soltaré y te hablaré de ella… ¡Pero debes estar muy, y óyeme bien: __**MUY**__ calladito! ¿Está claro?_

—_¡Uuuuhuuuum~!_ —Asintió él, animado, a lo que suspiré y alejé mi mano de su boca. Duró unos segundos en silencio, hasta que abrió su boca y empezó a corear, a lo bajito—. _¡Eric está enamoraaaaado~! ¡Eric está enamoraaaadoooowww~!_

—_Alan… ve al grano, tonto…_ —le reclamé en susurros, cruzado de brazos y con mi mirada apartada hacia otro lado, para que no viera mi rubor.

—_Je je je~_ —rió en lo bajito, pero tranquilizándose, preguntó ya con algo de seriedad, pero con sus ojos aún brillantes—._ Y dime… ¿Hace cuánto que se conocen? ¿Cómo es ella, es hermosa? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Puedo ser el padrino? ¿Cuántos hijos o hijas tendrán?_

Un tic nervioso apareció en uno de mis ojos, ante la hilera de preguntas… algunas razonables y otras ridículas, pero respondí una a una—. _La conozco hace… 5 o 6 meses, no estoy muy seguro. Ella es… sin duda hermosa, es de cabellera larga y roja cual manzana… sus ojos son como un par de cielos, azules y serenos… su piel es blanca, cual la más fina porcelana… siempre lleva puesto un vestido de color blanco, al igual que un sombrero y una cinta verde alrededor de su cuello… pero… sin dudas, las dos cosas más hermosas de ella son… su sonrisa y su voz~_

Pero al notar que me estaba desviando y sonrojando, al recordar a mi amada, tosí falsamente unos minutos. Alan solamente me miraba fijamente, aparentando seriedad… pero sabía que en el fondo se moría de la risa, el verme apenado le resultaba tierno. Proseguí con mi relato y contestando a las demás preguntas, procurando usar un tono de voz bastante bajo (en caso de que viniera algún guardia), pero lo suficientemente alto para que Alan me escuchara.

—_Por lo que me dijo, en una de nuestras primeras cartas… ella tiene 22 años… _—Así era, había acertado en pensar que era dos años menor que yo—. _Es un poco alta, lo suficiente para rebasarte por unos pocos centímetros, pero no llega más allá de mi pecho _—sonreí internamente de diversión, al ver a Alan inflar sus mofletes. No le gustaba ser más bajito que una chica.

—_¿Y… ya te dijo su nombre?_

—… —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al cerciorarme de ese pequeño pero importantísimo detalle. ¡Joder! ¿¡Cómo se me había olvidado preguntarle tal cosa, así como presentarme yo también!? Alan ante mi expresión, solo suspiró comprensivamente.

—_No se lo has preguntado todavía… ¿Verdad?_ —Bajé mi mirada con cierta pena, con mis ojos ocultándose debajo de mechones rubios-castaños, Alan volvió a suspirar—. Tomaré eso como un "_sí_". Aunque… seguro eres tan feliz estando con ella, enviándole esos aviones, que cositas así no te importan… —sonrió con diversión y dulzura… pero poco a poco, su expresión fue tornándose triste—. _Es un alivio muy grande para mí… saber que Eric… ya no se sentirá tan solo… _—y tras decir eso, se quedó callado.

—_¿Alan?_ —Lo llamé aún bajito, al cerciorarme de su extraño silencio y esa expresión en él—. _¿Qué sucede?_

—…

—¿Alan…? —Lo llamé de nuevo, de forma más audible y posé una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, para llamar su atención. Él dio un ligero respingo, mirándome de forma inexpresiva por unos segundos… para luego sonreír de una forma triste, dolida, apenada, arrepentida… culpable… no sabía por qué—. ¿A-Alan…? ¿Qué es esa sonri-…?

—Perdóname, Eric… lo lamento mucho… —me interrumpió de forma abrupta, aunque hablando de forma tranquila también, conservando esa sonrisa triste en su rostro, al igual que reflejándose pesar en sus ojos color miel… estos lucían algo cristalinos, como los de una persona que luchaba por reprimir el llanto.

—¿Qué…? —Estaba pasmado, extrañado por esa expresión suya. ¿Que lo perdonara? ¿Que lo lamentaba? ¿Que le perdonara "_qué_"? ¿Qué era lo que lamentaba? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma? No me gustaba nada aquello, por lo que sujetándolo de los hombros, lo zarandee ligeramente y sin hacerle daño—. ¿De qué diablos hablas, Alan? ¿Qué mosca te picó hoy?

—Yo… yo… —por fin se habían quebrado… tanto su voz, como su sonrisa y su resistencia… las lágrimas saladas resbalaban por sus ojos, como alguien que había cometido algo terrible y cuya consciencia lo carcomía por dentro—. Lo siento, Eric… y-yo… yo quise decírtelo… p-pero… tuve m-mucho miedo por c-cual sería tu reacción… —tuvo que detenerse y secar sus lágrimas con sus manos, ya que los hipidos leves del llanto le impedían hablar con normalidad.

—¿D-decirme qué…? —Mierda… hasta mi voz empezaba a quebrarse, sentía también cierto ardor en mis ojos, ese típico ardor de alguien que igual luchaba por no llorar... pero me negaba a hacerlo, tanto por la promesa a mis padres, como para no poner peor a Alan. Perdiendo un poco la paciencia, lo zarandee más fuerte y provocando que su pequeñamente escuálido cuerpo temblara—. ¿¡Decirme qué, Alan!? **¡RESPÓNDEME!**

—**¡V-voy a morir, Eric! **—Gritó él, ya en histeria y totalmente arrepentido—. **¡VOY A MORIR DENTRO DE POCO!**

Detuve abruptamente mis zarandeos, en lo que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, el ardor en mis ojos aumentó… pero no supe nunca cómo hice para aguantarlo, para reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban para escapar y resbalar por mis mejillas… no supe cómo, ante esas palabras de Alan. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué algo dolía dentro de mí? ¿Por qué de repente sentía… angustia y melancolía? ¿Por qué…?

—¿C-cómo dices eso… A-Alan? —Logré articular, con voz temblorosa—. ¿E-estás jugándome alguna broma pesada o-…?

—No es ninguna broma… —respondió de nuevo, bajando su mirada y con más lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, aunque mechones castaños me impedían ver sus ojos—. _É-él_ dijo… _él _dijo que… yo… moriría dentro de poco… pues tengo _Fiebre tifoidea_…***(6)**

—… N-no puede… ser cierto, A-Alan… —articulé con dificultad, pero sin tener ningún descuido de llorar, al estar en tal estado de shock—. ¿C-cómo que tienes esa enfermedad? ¿Quién diablos te dijo eso? **¿¡Fue uno de los malditos guardias, para atormentarte!?** —Al pensar que se tratase de eso, no pude evitar sentir rabia creciendo dentro de mí y apretar mis puños—. ¡Siendo así, les voy a dar su-…!

—N-no fueron ellos… al menos, no los que nos molestan siempre… —respondió con timidez, ya calmando su llanto poco a poco, aunque aún con voz temblorosa—. F-fue…

—**¿¡Quién!?** ¿¡Quién carajo fue!? —Estaba harto y dispuesto a darle su merecido a quien quiera que fuera el que le hubiera dicho tal mentira a Alan… rezaba porque fuese solo una vil mentira, de verdad quería que fuera así. Antes de que Alan respondiera, o yo dijera algo más, una voz conocida sonó a mis espaldas.

—_Fui yo quien lo dijo, señor Eric…_

Me giré abruptamente y… descubrí que quien habló, fue nada más ni nada menos que… _él_… el "_Señor superior_", parado con su porte elegante e inmutable, al otro lado de la cerrada celda. Su semblante se notaba un tanto más serio de lo normal, más frío… más calculador… y ligeramente, más cruel.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Fue lo primero que pude decir, en estado de shock nuevamente. Pero al ver que él ni se inmutaba o daba señales de decir algo más, hasta que yo hablara antes, salí de mi ensimismamiento y apreté los puños. Mi ceño se frunció hasta límites inimaginables y corriendo, golpeé con un puño (reuniendo bastante fuerza y sin percibir el dolor) uno de los barrotes de la "jaula" donde me encontraba. Eso no pareció ni asustarlo, en lo más mínimo—. **¿¡Por qué carajo le dijo esas cosas a Alan!? **¿¡Por qué le mintió, diciéndole que tenía esa enfermedad!?

—Primero que nada: controle su vocabulario —frunció ligeramente su ceño, algo ofendido, aunque sin perder la frialdad de su semblante. O la crueldad en sus ojos verdes-amarillentos—. En segundo lugar: no le mentí al joven Alan, en ningún momento… —la firmeza con que dijo esa frase provocó que sintiera un pequeño escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral… sus ojos resplandecían de forma extraña, casi era como ver a los ojos de la muerte, literalmente hablando—. Tercero: fui totalmente sincero con el joven Alan, pues si el momento de su muerte está próximo… pensé que tenía el completo derecho de saberlo…

—P-pero… —maldita sea, mi voz aún temblaba—. ¿C-cómo es que… usted está tan seguro de eso? ¿P-por qué lo dice como… si supiera cuando es que Alan vaya a morir? ¿Q-quién… es usted?

—Honestamente… es algo tedioso que deba repetirle esto, a todos los _mortales _con los que soy sincero… —suspiró él, fastidiado. Pero arreglándose sus gafas con su diestra, continuó diciendo—. Soy William T. Spears… y la razón de que sepa todo esto, se debe a que soy un cegador de almas… _soy un Shinigami_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**…**_**CONTINUARÁ**__**…**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Auschwitz II (Birkenau) es el campo que la mayor parte de la gente conoce como Auschwitz y el que se uso en éste relato. Allí se encerró a cientos de miles de judíos, gitanos y deportados, a diferencia de Auschwitz I y III (su progenitora y sucesora, respectivamente) que solamente ejercían trabajos laborales, el Auschwitz II se encargaba del exterminio de los prisioneros. El campo está ubicado en Birkenau, a unos 3 km de Auschwitz I. La construcción se inició en 1941, como parte de la Endlösung (solución final). El campo tenía una extensión de 2,5 km por 2 km y estaba dividido en varias secciones, cada una de ellas separada en campos; los cuales al igual que el complejo entero, estaban cercados y rodeados de alambre de púas y cercas electrificadas (algunos prisioneros utilizaron las cercas electrificadas para suicidarse)~**_

_**.**_

_***(2) En mi imaginación, ese fue el color de los ojos de Eric en su anterior vida humana, antes de renacer en Shinigami. Un hecho NO confirmado en la serie original, sino solo en éste Fanfic, al igual que lo de sus padres judíos-gitanos, pero lo del acento escocés SÍ es oficial. El color de ojos humanos de Alan igual es solo invento del Fanfic~**_

_**.**_

_***(3) Aunque la denominada "Alemania Nazi" se formó en 1933, el curso de la historia de Kuroshitsuji es en 1880 y pico, bueno… ¡Éste es un Fan-fic, por dios, no todo debe ser exacto! ¡Encima, en el manga Soma mencionó que Ciel tenía una Televisión! Pero bueno, quise aclarar esto para evitar confusiones y reclamos, gracias.~**_

_**.**_

_***(4) Los barrecones eran los lugares donde dormían los prisioneros, hechos de ladrillo y de madera, similares a antiguas caballerizas con diminutos tragaluces. Con excepción de dos ventanas abatibles, las restantes 17 ventanas no se podían abrir. Cada barracón disponía de dos pequeñas habitaciones (una para el decano, otra servía para almacenar el pan) y 60 paredes divisorias, entre las que se encontraban literas compuestas por tres camastros respectivamente con un total de 180 plazas~**_

_**.**_

_***(5) Aja… ¿Ya adivinaron quién era el "Señor superior"?~**_

_**.**_

_***(6) La "fiebre tifoidea"o "fiebre entérica"es una enfermedad infecciosa producida por Salmonella typhi (bacilo de Eberth), o Salmonella paratyphiA, BoC. Su reservorio es el humano, y el mecanismo de contagio esfecal-oral, a través de agua y de alimentos contaminados con deyecciones. La enfermedad puede evolucionar a la curación en 2 semanas o prolongarse con localizaciones focales a partir de la quinta semana. Si no se somete a un tratamiento adecuado pueden presentarse complicaciones graves, como hemorragia y perforación intestinal, shock séptico. Se produce un cierto grado de inmunidad que, aunque no protege frente a las reinfecciones, cuando éstas se producen son más benignas. El estado del portador puede ser transitorio o crónico**__**.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Uuuuuuuuuuuh, así es… el "Señor superior" era nada más ni nada menos que Will-sama *w* Y aja… se encuentra de incógnito en Auschwitz no solo como superior, sino para… una importante misión que se le encomendó. No diré más nada, para no hacer Spoiler xDDD. Más o menos así me imaginaba la forma en que se habrían conocido el Shinigami amargado y sus superiores del musical, antes de los últimos volverse Shinigamis. A las fans de Eric y Alan, de verdad, espero no me odien ni nada por lo que les hago pasar… o sin actúan algo OOC, pero créanme que no lo hago por maltratarlos, los quiero tanto como ustedes, pero… siempre me imagine que estos dos renacieron en Shinigamis, tras ser humanos y tener una vida pasada.**_

_**Bueeeeeeeeeeno… y ese fue el primer capítulo… espero les haya gustado o3o y si los hice llorar en algún momento… ¡GOMEEEEEEEEN! Aunque si hasta yo lloré escribiéndolo, no negaría que algunos lectores llorarían QwQ Lamento si el final fue un poco abrupto, pero ya me estaba quedando muy larog el capítulo y tuve que cortarlo hasta allí u.u Pero no crean que la letra/adaptación de "Prisoner" temrina allí, no, no, no, el resto seguirá citado en el capítulo dos ;D**_

_**Espero de verdad que la historia vaya agradándoles, o llamándoles la atención. Apreciaría bastante que dejaran sus reviews, cortos o largos, para saber sus opiniones. También recibir sus consejos o críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, de ser posible. Lo apreciaría muchísimo, en verdad…**_

_**La continuación no sé cuándo la suba, quizás dependa por la cantidad de reviews, o tan pronto termine el capítulo dos de "Prisionero", para luego proseguir con los últimos dos capítulos, narrados desde el punto de vista de la "chica de los aviones de papel". En fin… ¡No olviden comentar, favoritear y darle a follow, pero sobre todo lo primero! De verdad quisiera saber las opiniones de todos, acerca de éste nuevo mini-proyecto.**_

_**¡Cuídense! Se les quiere mucho :D**_

_**.**_

_**EDIT: Hola, aja, soy yo... otra vez xDDD Bueno quise agregar ésta notita, para agradecerle de todo corazón a mi querida lectora y primer review en éste fic: " 19", ya que en su comentario me dio sus críticas y consejos, aclarándome unas dudas y errorcitos que había en el relato, como el hecho de que puse la ubicación de la prisión en Alemania, cuando en realidad se ubicaba en Polonia. Pero como dicho país durante la invación nazi se llenó de alemanes, esa fue mi confusión -w-U Pero bueno, ¡ARIGATO, QUERIDA! Gracias a ti, el fic mejorará y será más exacto :D  
**_

.

_**Ahora sí... ¡NOS VEMOS! x3**_


	2. El prisionero de Auschwitz (Part II)

_**No puedo expresar en palabras cuanto lamento la tardanza… pero, simplemente… no hubo tiempo, ni inspiración para escribir… fue un desastre TwT Sin embargo, me alegra ver que el fic haya sido bien recibido, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo han leído, favoriteado y sobretodo: comentado :D**_

_**.**_

_**Entre aquellos que comentaron, les agradezco a:**_

_**.**_

"_**Nana19**__**"**_

_**.**_

"_**Mell Dragneel Knox**__**"**_

_**.**_

"_**Akashoujo948**__**"**_

_**.**_

"_**Jane Call**__**"**_

_**.**_

"_**Little Cannibal**__**"**_

_**.**_

"_**0-Luna Love-0**__**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y entre los que favoritearon o dieron a follow, les agradezco a:**_

_**.**_

"_**Karenka Sutcliff Depp**__**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**En fin, creo que no queda nada más que decir: "¡GOMEN! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡I'M SORRY! ¡SUSIMASEN! ¡EXCUSE ME!" y mil disculpas más por la tardanza ;w; Espero eso no les impida seguir dejando sus lindos reviews, favoritear o darle a follow a la historia TwT**_

_**.**_

_**Ahora, ya no los distraigo más… ¡Turururururú…! ¡AL FIC! ;3**_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**_Disclaimers__: Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama *Reverencias (¿?)* Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones anteriormente nombradas, sino a su compositor: "Shuuji-P". Los hechos históricos nombrados tampoco son míos. Lo único que me pertenece es éste Fan-fic, los OC/s, las adaptaciones de las canciones, así como las ideas planteadas~_**

**_._**

**_Advertencia__: Inclusión de pareja CC x OC (Canon Character x Original Character), más específicamente Eric x OC. Será una historia de O/U (Official Universe), aunque desde otro punto de vista del de la usual época victoriana. Se incluirán a veces algunas palabras fuertes, así como violencia. Leer con precaución, y con pañuelitos para lágrimas marca "Titanic" a la mano (¿?)~_**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**...Cap. 02...**_

_**"**__**El prisionero de Auschwitz**__**"**_

_**[Parte 02]**_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

—**¿C-cómo es que… usted está tan seguro de eso? ¿P-por qué lo dice como… si supiera cuando es que Alan vaya a morir? ¿Q-quién… es usted?**

—**Honestamente… es algo tedioso que deba repetirle esto, a todos los mortales con los que soy sincero…** —suspiró él, fastidiado. Pero arreglándose sus gafas con su diestra, continuó diciendo—. **Soy William T. Spears… y la razón de que sepa todo esto, se debe a que… **_**soy un Shinigami.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Un… __**Shinigami**__?_

_¿Uno de esos denominados… "__**dioses de la muerte**__"?_

No es que fuese experto en temas paranormales, pero mi madre (al ser gitana) alguna vez y años atrás me había hablado de esos seres con apariencia humana y (ahora que por fin recordaba mi sensación al ver sus ojos) con miradas de color verde-amarillento. En efecto, eran cegadores de almas, o en otras palabras… "recolectores" de almas. Se encargaban de cosechar o cegar las almas de aquellos humanos que estuviesen a punto de morir, tengo entendido que esa sensación de: "Sentir a la muerte acercándose", no era tan falsa y en ocasiones era literal… los Shinigamis pasaban un tiempo vigilando a su "víctima", para tomar la decisión si debía morir o no, llegado el día pautado para su fallecimiento. Pero… la verdad era que ésta era la primera vez que me encontraba cara a cara con uno… siendo nada más ni nada menos que uno de los guardias nazis de rango más alto de Auschwitz II: "Señor superior"… no, mejor dicho: William T. Spears.

—**¿P-pero… q-qué hace un Shinigami aquí? **—Logré finalmente articular, luego de largos segundos de silencioso shock. Él conservaba su seriedad, Alan por su parte… lucía triste, pero resignado—. **¿Q-qué hace usted… con ese uniforme de nazi?**

—**No me malinterprete, por favor, señor Eric** —me respondió él, con tono de voz ligeramente ofendido—. **No me encuentro aquí por formar voluntariamente parte de ésta… **_**organización**_**…** —dijo la última palabra con tono de desencanto. Puede que un Shinigami fuera frío y recolectara almas, pero alguien como él que juzgaba a los humanos, parecía sentirse incómodo y hasta cierto punto molesto ante los actos que los nazis cometían—. **Solo estoy de encubierto por determinado período de tiempo, por una misión que se me fue encomendada… pero por más trabajo que fuese, de habérseme sido posible… le aseguro que me hubiese negado a aceptar venir aquí.**

—**Pero, ¿de qué… misión habla? **—Puede que cualquier persona "normal" se hubiese comportado escéptico, o se habría espantado de hablar de estos temas, con un susodicho Shinigami que se disfrazaba temporalmente de nazi. Pero… bueno, no me consideraba una persona normal, ya que (aparte de William) no había más guardias cerca, ni prisioneros por los demás barracones (por algo que explicaré en otro momento), encima Alan ya era consciente de ello… así que tanto el cegador oscuro como yo estábamos libres para discutir ello—. **¿C-cómo es posible… que Alan vaya a morir? ¿Por qué… debe ser así?**

—**Porque así es el curso de las cosas, y el de la vida, señor Eric** —respondió él, con un imperceptible deje de lástima en su voz, del cual no me habría cerciorado de no ser por lo sensible que me encontraba en ese momento—. **No se puede huir de la muerte. Honestamente… los humanos ya deberían entender eso.**

—… —apreté mis puños con impotencia, al igual que tensando mi mandíbula y mostrando levemente mis dientes. Me giré unos segundos hacia Alan, ahora con expresión tan o incluso más triste que la de él—. **Alan… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?**

—… —El castaño solo negó débilmente con su cabeza—. **No quería… preocuparte, Eric… luego de tus esfuerzos por cuidarme y alimentarme… no quería que sintieras tristeza o impotencia por mi enfermedad…** —bajó su mirada y sus hombros empezaron a temblar ligeramente, tal vez luchando nuevamente contra el llanto—. **E-el señor William me lo dijo ya hace un tiempo, y-yo… sentí miedo… mucho miedo. Pero… aunque no quería mentirte, no quería contagiarte mi tristeza o temores, así que… te oculté eso durante todo éste tiempo** —se abrazó a sí mismo, continuando—. **Pero… la culpa en mi interior, por mentirte, crecía cada día más y más… hasta que acabé explotando hoy…**

—… —mis puños temblaban más, no por enojo hacia Alan, sino conmigo mismo por no haberme cerciorado de eso antes. Sus ojos tristes… sus sonrisas melancólicas… ese _«Gracias por todo»_ de la otra vez… ¡Joder! ¿¡Cómo había sido tan despistado!?—. **Señor Spears…** —llamé al susodicho Shinigami, quien continuaba observando y escuchando como sutil espectador.

—**¿Dígame?**

—**No sé si un humano como yo tenga la autoridad de saberlo… pero…** —tragué grueso y cerré fuertemente mis ojos, tratando de ganar fuerza para pronunciar la siguiente oración—. **¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a mi amigo?**

—… —silencio fue la inicial respuesta del peli-negro, pero antes de que yo le dijese algo o insistiera, él suspiró ligeramente y respondió—. **Discúlpeme, señor Eric, pero la fecha no puedo revelársela.**

—… **Entiendo…** —suspiré, con triste resignación, añadiendo—. **Gracias por ser sincero con nosotros, señor Spears… ¿Podría dejarnos solos… por favor?**

Él asintió con su cabeza ligeramente—. **Como guste…** —dichas esas palabras, el Shinigami se marchó de allí.

Hasta que el sonido del leve eco de sus zapatos, por cada paso que daba, se detuvo… el silencio inundó la "habitación" donde Alan y yo nos encontrábamos. Ni él decía nada, ni yo tampoco… no fue sino hasta que me acerqué a Alan, que hice una acción que nos sorprendió tanto a él como a mí… rodeé su frágil cuerpo entre mis brazos, dándole el primer abrazo que tanto él como yo tuvimos, desde que ingresamos en ese horrible lugar.

—**Alan… perdóname también…** —mi amigo me vio extrañado, dando un respingo y sin comprender por qué yo me disculpaba—. **Todo éste tiempo… estuviste deprimido y ocultando tu dolor, del cual no me cercioré nunca… a causa del amor que empecé a sentir por esa chica…** —mi voz se quebró ligeramente, pero procuré no derramar ninguna lágrima—. **Lo lamento muchísimo… perdóname, Alan…**

—**Eric…** —susurró él, sorprendido por mis palabras. Pero sonriendo con leve tristeza, me respondió—. **Vamos, no debes disculparte… no hace fal-…**

—**¡Pero claro que hace falta!** —Exclamé, ya histérico, aunque milagrosamente controlando el volumen de mi voz—. **¡No te entendí en todos estos meses, Alan! Puede que ni mil y un disculpas lo cambien, pero… necesito que me perdones…**

Alan suspiró, con una extraña seriedad y tranquilidad apareciendo en su semblante—. **Aunque ya dije que no hace falta perdonar nada… si eso es lo que sientes, entonces… solo te pediré una cosa… **—lo miré, con una combinación de curiosidad y ansiedad en mi interior, a lo que él añadió—. **Independientemente de lo que me pase… no dejes que esto afecté tus sentimientos hacia esa chica. Lo último que quiero es arruinar la felicidad que encontraste al conocerla, así que de ahora en adelante…** —posó sus manos escuálidas y frágiles sobre mis hombros—. **Disfruta cada minuto que pases con ella, no te preocupes por mí. Independientemente de lo que me pase, solo quiero que te centres en ti y seas feliz. Solo eso te pediré, Eric.**

—**A-Alan… **—mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, impresionado de la firmeza con que mi amigo dijo esas palabras.

—**Ya acepté mi destino. Si Dios decidió que falleciera por una enfermedad… que así sea. Si un Shinigami deberá recolectar mi alma, una vez muera… que así sea…** —ahora una sonrisa inundó su rostro, no una de alegría, ni de tristeza… solo de nostalgia—. **Aunque no fue lo que hubiese querido, te conocí y fuimos muy buenos amigos… gracias a eso, además de saber que encontraste el amor… podré irme con alivio cuando **_**"la muerte",**_** o mejor dicho… cuando el señor William me lleve, y también podré descansar en paz~**

—**A-Alan…** —estaba francamente impresionado de la madurez y sabiduría en las palabras de mi amigo… aún con su episodio anterior de llanto, solo lo había llevado a cabo por la culpabilidad que lo carcomía en su interior al haberme mentido. Él realmente estaba dispuesto a recibir a la muerte, alias William, con los brazos abiertos y sin negarse cuando su momento llegase, a causa de la felicidad de su mejor amigo: o sea yo… era realmente digno de admirarse. Bajé ligeramente mi mirada, con una sutil sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro y susurré—. **Gracias… en verdad muchas gracias.**

—**No agradezcas, mi nuevo romeo~**

Suspiré en lo que una sonrisita apareció en mi rostro y en lo que agitaba sus cabellos con mi diestra, añadiendo—. **Tonto~**

Alan solo rió, sin forcejear ante mi gesto de afecto y poco después lo seguí, el sonido de nuestras risas leves inundó los barracones de esa zona de la prisión. Aunque éramos los únicos que yacíamos encerrados en ese lado de Auschwitz, ya que los demás prisioneros habían llenado las celdas de las otras secciones, (a lo que nos tuvieron que "aislar" en éstas), y de vez en cuando los guardias hacían guardia por ésta zona. Hace mucho tiempo que no me había reído así, solo estando junto a Alan y ahora con mi nueva amada alemana es que podía sentirme feliz, tranquilo, aún estando en prisión… no me privaba el reírme, de serme posible.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Caminé con mi particular cojeo por el terreno árido del "jardín", que caracterizaba a aquél campo de concentración. Estaba tranquilo, pero como fue uno de esos días donde mi amada no había podido venir, decidí pasar el tiempo paseando. No había mucho que ver en esa ocasión… solo arena, arena, rocas, polvo, tierra… y la valla alambrada que me impedía ser libre, para salir y buscar a mi amada alemana de nombre desconocido. Quizás al próximo día por fin podría preguntarle su nombre… estaba absortó en mis pensamientos acerca de eso, cuando deteniéndome en el punto exacto frente a la valla alambrada, donde conocí a la chica… me incliné de nuevo, y…

De repente, noté una zona desprendida de ésta, la cual daba la impresión que alguien la había cortado con unas pinzas. Tras salir de mi impresión, noté que dicho agujero era lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pudiera arrastrarse debajo de él, pasando a través de esa pequeña vía de escape sin hacerse daño por el alambre de púas. Miré a mi alrededor, para asegurarme de que nadie anduviera cerca. Como no vi a nadie, curiosamente ni siquiera al "Señor superior", alias William cerca de allí o vigilándole, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a arrastrarme lentamente a través de ese agujero, teniendo máximo cuidado de no rozar las púas, yendo lentamente aunque ansioso por ese curioso sentimiento de adrenalina, a causa de estar escapándome de ese horrible lugar. Pero…

Para mi "maravillosa" (y nótese el sarcasmo en esa expresión) suerte, justo cuando prácticamente todo mi cuerpo había atravesado la valla… un borde del extremo derecho de mi pantalón se enganchó con un insignificante, pero notablemente firme alambre. Maldije mil y un veces dentro de mi cabeza ese alambre, cuando al recordar algo sumamente importante… la culpa y la incertidumbre me carcomían por dentro.

—_**«¡Alan!»**_ —Exclamé en mi mente. ¡Joder! ¿¡Cómo casi me había olvidado de él!?

Quizás fue por cosas del destino (o quizás no) que ese alambre me detuviera en ese momento… para recordarme que mi mejor amigo seguía dormido en la celda que compartíamos, dando inicio a ese enorme sentimiento que me provocaba dar media vuelta e irme corriendo a buscarlo (disimulando mi agitación, para no levantarle sospechas a los nazis y que estos notasen la vía de escape que descubrí), para que ambos pudiésemos escapar y dar un nuevo rumbo a nuestras vidas. Sobre todo Alan, quien por tener esa maldita enfermedad… hacía dudoso cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba, aunque según aquél Shinigami, no era mucho… pero aún así, deseaba que Alan pudiera disfrutar de los últimos momentos de su vida en libertad, sin el suplicio constante de Auschwitz, e incluso… quizás, poder salir adelante y curarse de su enfermedad. Aunque bien William tenía razón y era imposible evitar la muerte… me negaba a creer que no hubiese otra posibilidad, que quizás Alan sí moriría, pero no precisamente por esa enfermedad.

Pero salí de mi letargo de pensamientos, dudas y posibilidades… ante los repentinos sentimientos de horror y alarma que me invadieron, acompañados de un escalofrío alrededor de mi cuerpo y un sudor frío. ¿La causa? Pues escuchar el par de voces de unos de los bastardos guardias nazis acercándose, al parecer estaban tan absortos en su charla que todavía no notaban que uno de los prisioneros (es decir, su servidor) con el 99% de su cuerpo afuera de la valla, salvo por el jodido pie que estaba enganchado a los alambres. La adrenalina nuevamente se apoderó de mí, pero ahora a causa del desespero por no solo querer soltarme de ese nuevo "aprisionamiento", sino por pensar que la oportunidad de huir se jodiera al ser cachado por ese par de guardias. Tenía que liberarme de forma rápida, inmediata y sobre todo: sigilosa, ya que si generaba un alboroto al tratar de soltar mi pierna… los sujetos podrían cerciorarse de mi escape.

—_**«Por favor… si alguna de las deidades que veneraba con mis padres realmente existe… ¡Que me ayude en éste momento!»**_

Rogué en mi mente, en lo que sujetaba el borde de mi pantalón con ambas manos, respirando profundamente y rezando por no hacer mucho ruido. Tiré de forma fuerte, rápida y la más silenciosa posible de ello… un ligero sonido de ropa desgarrándose fue lo que se escuchó, el cual de milagro pareció no ser oído por los guardias (quienes se detuvieron unos instantes, dándome la espalda y sin verme aún). A lo que sin perder tiempo, me arrastré lo más rápida y sigilosamente posible, hasta salir ya por completo de entre la valla, escondiéndome entre unos arbustos que había en aquél lado verde y vivo del otro lado del alambrado.

Me hubiese maravillado o sentido nostálgico de volver a palpar el suave y verde césped entre mis manos (luego de varios años), de no ser por la sensación de nervios que me invadía… a causa de la posibilidad de que los guardias me hubiesen visto u oído, además de cerciorarse de la vía de escape. Estaba muy cerca de la libertad, pero igual estaba la maldita posibilidad de ser descubierto y nuevamente encerrado, o peor aún: ejecutado al acto. Pero los guardias nazis al pasar caminando junto a ese lado de la valla, por poco la notaron pero al final no fue así, estaban tan metidos en su charla que hubiese agradecido a las mil y un deidades existentes… de no ser por lo que les escuché decirles, en el instante en que pasaron junto a mi escondite…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**¿Te enteraste?** —Preguntó uno.

—**¿De qué?** —Le interrogó el otro.

—**Uno de los prisioneros falleció anoche. Era de los nuevos… si no me falla la memoria, era el número 100** —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, mis pupilas se contrajeron y mi corazón detuvo su latir por un instante… oh, por amor de… hablaban de Alan.

—**¿Ah, sí? ¿El escuálido ese que era el "protegido" del escocés imbécil?** —Para mi rabia, escuché como el bastardo nazi soltó una carcajada cruel y cínica—. **¡Ja ja ja! ¡Vaya, ya era hora! Ya andaba preguntándome cuándo su débil cuerpo desfallecería. Incluso aposté con otros guardias, para adivinar cuándo y de qué moriría **—el duró callado unos instantes, quizás pensando en algo y añadió—. **Por cierto, ¿de qué murió?**

—**No recuerdo cuáles fueron las palabras exactas del "Superior Spears", ya que él fue el primero en verlo y dar el informe, pero-…** —di un respingo y nuevamente la rabia se vio sustituida por incredulidad y shock… ¿Al final había sido… él quien se llevó a Alan? ¿Había sido quien cosechó su alma? Aunque seguro los malnacidos no conocían esa parte de los hechos, ni se imaginarían que uno de los generales era un ser inmortal y que cegaba las almas de los moribundos, solo continuaban con su charla—. **-… Creo que mencionó algo de una **_**Fiebre Tifoi… no-sé-qué-rayos**_**, aunque no me lo esperaba. Ni sabía que ese desgraciado estaba enfermo, pensé que su escualidez era solo por la falta de alimentos que le imponíamos…**

Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en el rostro del otro—. **¿Cómo reaccionará el escocés imbécil al enterarse? ¿Crees que ahora sí lloré~?**

No sentí nuevamente la ira carcomiéndome por sus insultos o su posibilidad de verme al fin quebrado… sino la emoción cruel con que lo mencionó. Como odiaba a esos tipos… ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan malvado y sin corazón? ¿Acaso esos sujetos no tenían sentimientos, amigos, familia… consciencia? No por nada catalogaban a los nazis como "monstruos despiadados"… el mismo desgraciado seguía hablando.

—**Sería todo un espectáculo verlo rompiendo en llanto y abrazando el cuerpo de ese mocoso… ¡Ah~! No tendría precio alguno, esperé ver eso desde que lo ingresamos aquí… **—se alzó de hombros, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro—. **Pero si no sucede… le daremos un "**_**empujoncito**_**" dándole de nuestras "**_**atenciones a golpes**_**"~**

—**¡Ja ja ja!** —Su acompañante estalló en carcajadas—. **¡Pero que hombre tan sádico eres~!** —Dichas esas palabras, solo escuché sus pasos y sus carcajadas, a medida que se alejaron.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Malditos insensibles… como desearía que se pudrieran en el infierno, como las viles e inmundas ratas que eran. Pero no valdría la pena perder mi tiempo en ellos… ahora que me había enterado de que mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano, mi compañero Alan había fallecido… no tenía más razones para permanecer cerca de Auschwitz. En cuanto huyera y estuviera lo suficientemente lejos le haría su pésame, hasta quizás le dedicaría una pequeña tumba, pero no era sensato lamentarme en ese momento… debía irme cuanto antes y ni ver atrás… eso es lo que Alan hubiera querido, según sus palabras de la otra vez:_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**«Independientemente de lo que me pase, solo quiero que te centres en ti y seas feliz»**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—**«Alan… quizás me cueste ahora que ya no estás a mi lado… pero intentaré ser feliz, lo juro»**

Con ese triste juramento en mi mente, me escabullí con sigilo y precaución de arbusto en arbusto, hasta que me oculté mejor en una arboleda cercana. Caminé por desconocido período de tiempo, hasta que el césped que pisaba fue sustituido por acera fría y firme, se sentía extraño captar tantos tipos de "suelo" aparte del árido-arenoso del "jardín" y de la piedra-fría de Auschwitz. Alcé mi mirada y pude apreciar la pequeña ciudad a la distancia… la ciudad donde seguramente viviría mi amada alemana. Estaba lejos, eso sí, pero no me importaba… pues estaba decidido, sería libre sin importar lo que sucediera. Por fin había logrado salir de ese lugar horrible… eso es lo que le había prometido a Alan…

Di el primer paso, dispuesto a dirigirme hacia esa ciudad, cuando de pronto… todo mi campo de visión empezó a tambalearse, en lo que se volvía borroso, nítido… lejano… estuve así un rato, hasta que poco después me sumí en la oscuridad total. Y al abrir nuevamente mis ojos… una gran tristeza me inundó, junto a impotencia, al notar que me encontraba nuevamente en mi celda de Auschwitz… estaba recostado en la pequeña mesita de escribir de allí, al parecer me había quedado dormido a medio camino de escribirle otra carta a la chica.

También estaba rodeado de una considerable cantidad de avioncitos de papel, con letra distinta. Yo había guardado todos los aviones que ella me había enviado, eran mi único recuerdo de ella, ya que conservaban esa particular y dulce fragancia que la caracterizaba… olían a cereza, si no me equivocaba. Ellos eran mi todo. Miré sobre mi hombro, al escuchar unos leves y simpáticos ronquidos… que alivio, era Alan que seguía dormido en su respectiva "cama". Mi amigo y casi hermano seguía vivo, después de todo.

—**Eso es lo único bueno de que no fuese real ese… sueño** —dije para mí mismo, en voz baja y sin despertar a Alan, con una sonrisa triste y de añoranza en el rostro—. **Puede que haya sido una ilusión, pero… al menos… soy libre de soñar~**

Asentí para mí mismo, ahora sonriendo un poco más alegre y tratando de animarme un poco. Por más que me torturasen en Auschwitz, esos nazis nunca podrían prohibirme ni quitarme mis sueños. Sujeté y miré el papel que antes yacía sobre la mesita, continuaría escribiendo la carta para mi amada alemana y luego la volvería el nuevo avión de papel que le enviaría ese día. Además, de ser posible… hasta le presentaría a mi amigo Alan esa ocasión. Ya hace tiempo que él dijo que le encantaría conocerla, incluso yo también deseaba eso. Hacer que las dos personas más importantes que quedaban en mi vida, se conociesen entre ellas, que se presentaran… eso sin dudas me haría sentir más cálido.

_**[…]**_

_«… A-veces me veo libre…_

_Aunque eso sea solo…_

_Ficción… más yo…_

_Libre soy de soñar…»_

_**[…]**_

Por lo que ese mismo día, pasado un tiempo y cuando ya era nuestro turno para salir al "jardín", me acerqué a la "cama" de Alan, zarandeando ligeramente uno de sus hombros y llamándolo. Él, con todo el espíritu infantil y cómico que adquiría estando dormido, arrugó el rostro haciendo un gracioso puchero, rogando con voz adorable y entre susurros ininteligibles:

—**Aksksjsjsjs, por favor, madre… cinco minutitos más~…**

A lo que yo tuve que reprimir una risa, pero fingiendo estar ofendido, lo zarandeé un poco más fuerte y le exclamé—. **¿Qué "**_**madre**_**" ni que diablos? ¡Levántate, tonto flojo!**

No tardó mucho en levantarse de un salto, temiendo que se tratara de algunos de los jodidos guardias nazis, pues hizo una cómica pose militar y dijo (aún medio dormido) un tembloroso—. **¡S-señor, sí, señor!**

Yo solo suspiré, algo triste de que Alan tuviese que hacer tal acto siempre que lo levantaban de esa forma, pues los guardias lo habían humillado y "entrenado cual perro" para que hiciese ese "truco", o mejor dicho: humillación. Ya luego le ayudaría a olvidarse de esa "rutina", ahora debía aprovechar los minutos de "aire fresco" que nos daban cada día, para presentarlo con mi amada y viceversa. No tuve que decir más nada, ya que al apenas decirle que quería presentártela, prácticamente él ya estaba saliendo solito de la celda y más rápido que un rayo. Sonreí ligeramente de lado, pero sincero, me alegraba ver la emoción que demostraba mi amigo ante ello. Pero, por supuesto, no olvidé escribir de ello entre los párrafos del avión de papel, que llevaba entre mis manos en ese momento, ya había decidido presentar a mi amigo en esa carta.

Lamentablemente… ya no había quedado espacio en el papel, para preguntarle a la chica cuál era su nombre. Pero había decidido que presentarle a mi amigo, quien corría el riesgo de "partir" en cualquier instante, era más importante ese día. Aunque viendo el lado positivo, ya en otra ocasión podría preguntarle cómo se llamaba; ahora… iba centrado en que Alan y ella se conocieran. No dudaba en que ellos se llevarían bien.

Una vez el "Señor superior" (alias William) nos escoltó hasta el "jardín", guié a Alan hasta la zona de la valla alambrada donde siempre me encontraba con la chica. Y ella, por supuesto, ya se encontraba allí… tan puntual como siempre, con su cabellera carmín y su cinta verde ondeantes por el viento, con su propio avión de papel en mano. La usual sonrisa que esbozaba al verme, se vio sustituida por una expresión de sorpresa pura, tal parecía que no se esperaba que ésta vez alguien me acompañara… y he de señalar que los ojitos de Alan se iluminaron al ver (finalmente) ver en persona a la chica que robó mi corazón, estaba tan enternecido que ni se inmutó ante el hecho de que ella lo rebasaba en altura (por unos centímetros), y hasta me dio palmaditas en un hombro.

—**Felicidades, Eric… es realmente preciosa~** —escuché que me susurró, al notar que la chica lo miraba con curiosidad, él le sonrió amablemente, a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

Pude observar como ella se preparó para lanzar su respectivo avión de papel, una vez éste rebasó la valla y logré atraparlo, al abrirlo… mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ante la impresión por lo que leí. Alan inicialmente me vio preocupado y preguntándome qué sucedía, yo observé un momento primero a la chica (la cual he de añadir que sonrió de forma nerviosa, asintiendo), para luego enseñarle la carta a Alan.

—**I-increíble…** —susurró él, viéndome con sorpresa, luego a la chica y nuevamente a mí—. **¿E-ella… tuvo el presentimiento de que vendría contigo hoy? ¿P-por eso escribió: «¿**_**Cómo se llama tu acompañante?»**_** en ésta carta?**

Asentí, aún sin salir de mi asombro—. **E-eso fue lo primero que dijo en su carta… aunque, si ya sabemos que los Shinigamis existen… una aparente chica vidente no debería sorprendernos tanto ahora **—sonreí con ironía, Alan solo rió nerviosamente.

—**T-tienes razón~**

Acto seguido, arrojé mi respectivo avión de papel y una vez éste sobrevoló el alambrado, para ser atrapado y luego abierto por la pelirroja… la sorpresa nuevamente adornó el rostro de mi amada alemana, al ver que (de cierta forma) le había respondido a la duda de su avión… aunque cuando le presenté a Alan en esa carta, ni sabía que ella había presentido que vendría con él éste día.

—**Vaya… que extraño** —escuchamos que ella dijo, al leer la carta que le envié, aunque lucía calmada.

—**D-disculpa…** —Alan empezó a hablar, algo tímido y lo vi enarcando una ceja. Al parecer era tímido con las chicas—. **Q-quizás ya sepamos la respuesta, pero… ¿Cómo supiste de antemano que acompañaría a mi amigo?**

—**A-ah… pues…** —ella nos envió una mirada algo insegura, pero ante la seguridad que le transmitía en mis ojos y la sonrisa amable de Alan, decidió continuar—. **E-espero no me consideren una bruja… pero… desde pequeña tengo la habilidad de predecir algunas cosas del futuro, a través de sueños que tengo…**

—**¿Sueños? ¿Algo así como visiones? **—Pregunté francamente interesado, ya que mi madre tuvo una habilidad similar a esa… solo que al ser gitana, lo predecía al ver todo en una bola de cristal.

—**¡Exacto~!** —Asintió ella, soltando una ligera risita y con una mirada algo triste, añadió—. **Aunque no me considero una psíquica o vidente como tal, ya que no lo controlo y solo… me vienen algunas veces y otras no… ¿Raro, no~? Si quieren apartarse de mí… lo entendería…**

—**¡NO! **—Tanto a la pelirroja como a mí nos sorprendió ese repentino grito de Alan… casi fue como si éste hubiese pensado lo mismo que yo, respondiendo en mi lugar—. **No digas eso… eres la razón por la que mi amigo puede sonreír, aún viviendo en éste horrible lugar… ¡Así que no lo dejes solo, te lo pido, por favor!**

—**Alan… **—fue todo lo que pude decir, realmente sorprendido de las palabras de mi amigo… las cuales, de cierta forma, significaron lo mismo que mi corazón sentía en ese momento.

—… —Ella abrió sus ojos, producto de la sorpresa, hasta que sonrió dulcemente—. **Tranquilo, Alan… nunca podría dejarlo, en estos meses que pasamos enviándonos esos aviones: ¡Le he tomado gran aprecio~!** —No podía asegurarlo con exactitud, pero a juzgar por el calor que inundó mis mejillas… seguramente me sonrojé en ése momento. Las sonrisas divertidas que esbozaron mi amigo y mi amada me hicieron pensarlo—. **Aunque también espero que nos llevemos bien, pequeño Alan~**

Ahora el que se sonrojó fue Alan, a lo que yo solté una gran carcajada y le di palmaditas en su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos castaños. Sabía que ella no podría pasar por alto aquél hecho… de que mi amigo era más bajito que ella. Aunque en sí ella seguramente no lo dijo de mala fe, sino con cariño, pero no pudo evitar reírse levemente y hasta el mismo Alan acabó uniéndose a las risas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Esos eran los momentos que más me animaban, cuando podía darme la libertad de reírme, ya fuese con mi buen amigo castaño… o con mi amada escarlata… o en éste caso, con ambos… pero podía estar seguro de que mi corazón siempre palpitaba feliz, vivo y con libertad._

_**.**_

_Adoraba escuchar la voz de ella, tenerla cerca de mí (lo más que nos permitía aquella valla alambrada)… ella podía ir y venir a su antojo y con calma, eso de cierta forma me hacía feliz… que ella pudiese ser libre, a diferencia mía._

_**.**_

_Pero también podía estar sereno por mi amigo Alan, una vez aquél Shinigami de aparente frío corazón -pero pasiva mirada y gran paciencia- cosechara su alma y le hiciera descansar, él podría hallar la paz…_

_**.**_

_Esos dos saberes totalmente asegurados, eran los que me hacían estar aunque sea un poco y sinceramente alegre por ellos, por las dos personas que más apreciaba en éste mundo… pues yo sabía que ni siquiera mi alma podría salir de aquél infierno._

_**[…]**_

_«… Con tenerte a mi lado, tal como soñé una vez…_

_Mi pobre y prisionero corazón se librará…_

_Te suplico que vengas, para escuchar tu voz…_

_Ya que éste sentimiento no podrá salir de aquí…»_

_**[…]**_

Pero luego de una larga tarde, en la que ella y nosotros charlamos sobre varias cosas… entre las que admito que estuvimos metiéndonos ocasionalmente con el pequeño Alan, (para hacerlo sonrojar de nuevo~)… fue cuando una fuerte brisa sopló y sacudió toda la hierba del otro lado de la valla, así como un poco de la arena de Auschwitz, junto a nuestros cabellos y… también provocó que el sombrero y la bufanda de mi amada salieran volando. Ella se alarmó mucho, en lo que dándonos una veloz disculpa, salió corriendo en busca de ellos. Alan y yo sudamos una gota gorda, ante la tiernamente graciosa escena de la joven chica pelirroja correteando -de acá para allá- persiguiendo el par de prendas, en lo que exclamaba algunas palabras en alemán que no incluíamos en nuestros diccionarios mentales de tal idioma… no por ser palabrotas, sino por no saber qué significaban.

Ella pareció tener que alejarse de la valla, hasta que se perdió su figura en el horizonte y suspiré, con leve tristeza. No había podido despedirme correctamente de ella, aunque Alan me animó diciendo que seguro volvería en un momento, tan pronto atrapara el sombrero y la bufanda voladores. Sonreí por lo bajo y asentí, más animado… cuando recordé algo crucial… y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—**¡Diablos! ¡También debo preguntarle su nombre!** —Aja, nuevamente se me había pasado. Ya que cada vez que la veía, era tan feliz y despreocupado, que se me olvidaba preguntarle ese detalle tan importante. Alan seguro que tampoco recordó preguntárselo, pues estaba muy interesado en los relatos que ella nos contaba y cosas así, no podía culparlo por sentirse emocionado.

Fue entonces cuando mi amigo rió ante mi (seguro graciosa) expresión y dijo—. **¡Ja ja ja ja~! ¿De nuevo, Eric? Vaya que eres despistado, mi querido Romeo~**

—**Ja ja ja… **—reí con claro sarcasmo y añadí, viéndolo con una ceja enarcada—. **Muy gracioso, enano… tú no digas nada, ¡que también se te olvidó el preguntarle!**

Alan sudó otra gota gorda y rascándose la mejilla, rió con muchos nervios y leve penita. Tampoco podía negar ese hecho, así que sonreí saboreando mi triunfo en esa charla, pero ambos terminamos riéndonos animados. Cuando de pronto… algo extraño, o al menos que no esperaba en ese día tan pacífico, sucedió…

—**¡Oye, escuálido!** —Al escuchar esa (desagradablemente) conocida voz llamándolo, Alan sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se tensó. Yo fruncí mi ceño y mi semblante se tornó serio, en lo que me giré a encarar a aquél par de guardias nazis que se acercaban, uno con las manos en la espalda… sonriendo ladina y cínicamente, como siempre que iban a hacerle una maldad a mi amigo… yo fruncí más mi ceño ante eso.

—**¿Q-qué quieren ahora…?** —Preguntó tembloroso Alan, dándose la vuelta lentamente y con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

—**Pues ya que estás TAN entretenido aquí, en el jardín de Auschwitz…** —empezó a hablar el guardia con sus manos libres.

A lo que su compañero, que tenía los brazos en la espalda… por fin los apartó de allí, descubriendo que sujetaba una escoba vieja y harapienta entre sus manos**—. ¡Pónte a barrer las piedras que hay aquí, una por una! ¡Muévete, que es para hoy!**

—**¿¡QUÉ!? —**Grité ahora yo, indignado y muy molesto, Alan sólo palideció ante la idea. Con el sol que había en ese momento y su estado tan débil, sería una hazaña barrer TODO el terreno arenoso del campo de concentración… además de agotador, encima el estado de esa escoba no ayudaría para nada. Por lo que con mi voz tomando un tono firme y temerario, les grité—. **¡Por supuesto que Alan no hará eso, par de abusivos!**

—**¡Tú no te metas, escocés imbécil! **—Me gritó el otro guardia, señalándome con un brazo y dándome un fuerte empujón, que sólo me hizo retroceder.

—**E-Eric… tranquilo, y-yo puedo encargarme…** —escuché que me pidió Alan, con un tono de preocupación ante la idea de que esos nazis me lastimaran, solo por defenderlo a él.

—**Alan, callado, que yo me encargo…** —le susurré de forma firme, para luego exclamar con tono desafiante—. **¡Sólo eso saben hacer los nazis idiotas como ustedes! ¡Someter y lastimar a los más débiles! ¿¡Acaso no tienen cerebro para pensar y no inclinarse a la violencia!?**

—**¡Maldito bastardo…!** —Escuché como me gritó el de las manos libres, cuando estuvo dispuesto a darme un puñetazo.

Aunque velozmente, tan pronto empujé a Alan (para apartarlo del sitio de la pelea) logré sujetar dicho puño con una mano y encestarle una patada al guardia en el pecho. Pero no me cercioré de que el otro, también enfurecido por mis palabras y por mi reciente acción, se propuso a golpearme con la escoba. Un grito de Alan de: _**«¡CUIDADO!»**_ hizo que me girara, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver como el mismo Alan se arrojó sobre aquél guardia, logrando sujetar la escoba del otro extremo y detener que me golpeara, a pocos centímetros de mi espalda. Tanto él, como el guardia y yo nos sorprendimos mucho, nunca Alan se había involucrado en una pelea y tampoco se esperaba que (aún en su estado) pudiese detener una fuerza así.

—**¡Suéltala, maldito escuálido!** —Le gritó ese mismo guardia a Alan, forcejeando violentamente, para que soltara la escoba. Aunque mi amigo no tenía intención de ceder y a duras penas evitaba soltarse—. **¡Que la sueltes, te digo!**

El guardia rugió por lo bajo y dándole un fuerte empujón a Alan, lo tiró al suelo, a lo que éste se quejó (pues las piedras seguro se clavaron en su espalda, brazos y piernas), pero luego soltó un grito de dolor… al recibir un fuerte golpe a un costado de su cuerpo, producto de la misma escoba que sujetaba el guardia. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver como Alan se hizo un ovillo allí mismo, estando a punto de recibir otro escobazo del malnacido guardia. Hubiese intentado arrojarme y darle una merecida paliza a aquél imbécil, de no ser porque el otro guardia (al que olvidé momentáneamente) me sujetó un tobillo, haciendo que me cayera de barbilla al suelo y que me quejara de también sentir algunas de las piedras de allí clavándose en mi piel. Sentí como ese mismo guardia se subió a horcadas sobre mi pecho, sujetándome de la camisa de mi harapiento uniforme de prisionero y propinándome un fuerte puñetazo en mi rostro, el cual claramente sentí como dejó marca al rojo vivo y que poco a poco iría volviéndose morada.

Estoy seguro de que abríamos seguido siendo torturados y recibido más palizas allí mismo… de no ser porque una sorprendentemente familiar voz gritó: _**«¡DETÉNGANSE!»,**_ provocando que ambos guardias se tensaran en sus sitios y detuvieran sus acciones a medias. Había sido mi amada pelirroja la que gritó, estaba con su respiración agitada, su ceño bastante fruncido y su rostro levemente sonrojado… quizás producto de su carrera de antes (por sus prendas) o por el mismo enojo. Incluso algunos mechones escarlatas resaltaban, desordenados y en su alborotada cabellera.

—**¿Qué demo-…?** —Uno de los guardias la miró, desconcertado y (para mi sorpresa) le dijo—. **¿¡Qué hace aquí, señorita!?**

—**¡La pregunta más bien es: ¿Qué hacen ustedes?! **—Le contra-atacó con otra pregunta, pero resultaba extraño que, por la forma en que se hablaban y veían: parecieran conocerse de antes—. **¡Déjenlos en paz! ¡No tienen ningún derecho a hacerles daño!**

—**¡Esto no es de su incumbencia, señorita! ¡Usted más bien debería estar en el hospital!** —Le respondió el otro guardia (el que me tenía contra el suelo), desconcertándome más. ¿¡Hospital!? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué se dirigían a ella como "Señorita" y con ése tono de respeto?

—**¿Se puede saber qué es lo sucede aquí? **—Inmediatamente, todos (absolutamente TODOS) nos tensamos y quedamos estáticos en nuestros lugares. Esa era la voz del "Señor superior", alias William Spears, quien poseía una mirada más fría y severa de lo normal… que hacía juego con su semblante y en lo que sujetaba la escoba desde el otro extremo, quitándosela al guardia que agredió a Alan.

—**¡S-superior Spears!** —Los guardias parecieron sentir un escalofrío, ante la mirada que recibían del hombre de cabellos negros.

—**S-señor… William…** —susurré a duras penas y por lo bajo, aún estando adolorido. Pero seguramente el único que me escuchó fue el Shinigami, ya que me envió una disimulada y fugaz mirada, aunque por el medio segundo que nuestras vistas coincidieron, pude leer en sus ojos sobrenaturales que trató de transmitir las palabras: _«Yo me encargo»_.

—**No quiero ningún "**_**pero**_**", ni una palabra más… ¡Regresen y sigan encargándose de sus papeleos, soldados!** —Les impuso con extrema severidad el peli-negro, en lo que usaba la escoba para subir ligeramente sus gafas (las cuales se le resbalaron) usando la escoba, casi como si estuviera taladrándolos con esa mirada verdosa-amarillenta suya y no hubo necesidad de decir más nada.

Pude sentir como el guardia que me sometía se levantó, alejándose y tomando una posición militar junto al otro, en lo que exclamaron nerviosos: «¡S-señor, sí, señor!», para finalmente irse de allí, huyendo despavoridos hacia el interior de la prisión. Aunque confieso que esa mirada del Shinigami… también me causó leve temor, pero éste se esfumó y transformó el sorpresa, al notar cómo me tendió una mano, ayudándole a levantarme.

—**¿Están bien los dos?** —Fue lo que escuché que nos preguntó.

—**Y-yo estoy bien, pero… ¡Alan! **—Inmediatamente luego de levantarme, me giré y corrí hacia él, colocándome de cuclillas junto a él—. **¡O-oye, Alan! ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Cómo estás?! **—La preocupación era clara en mi tono de voz, lo sujeté de los hombros y poco a poco lo ayudé a sentarse en el suelo.

—… **A-agh…** —fue lo que él solo pudo decir, quejándose y llevándose una mano a un costado de su cuerpo. Apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantar el dolor, pero me envió una mirada veloz, así como a mi amada pelirroja y sonriendo como pudo, dijo—. **N-no se preocupen… n-no es nada, solo me duele un poco~…**

—**P-pero… A-Alan…** —inicié la frase, aunque no muy seguro de cómo seguirla… hasta que la chica al otro lado de la valla, casi como si entendiera mi preocupación y la compartiera, acabó la frase diciendo:

—**¿S-seguro que estás bien?**

—**S-sí, tranquilos~** —asintió él, tratando de levantarse, pero… al sentir como sus piernas fallaron, estuvo a punto de tropezarse y desplomarse. Más eso se evitó, ya que a sorprendente velocidad e incluso antes de mí, William lo sujetó de los hombros, evitando su caída—. **¿E-eh…?**

—**No está en condiciones de seguir aquí, joven Alan** —decía el peli-negro, con tono sereno… aunque con ligera preocupación en su mirar, añadió—. **Lo mejor es que vaya a su celda y descanse un poco.**

—**C-creo que tiene razón, pero…** —por la forma en que nos miró a la chica y a mí, estaba claro que no quería preocuparnos teniendo que irse… sobre-todo a ella, ya que su mirada azulada se notaba algo triste.

—**Ve, Alan…** —le dije, con mirada seria. Él estuvo a punto de replicar, pero enviándole una suave sonrisa, le dije—. **Tranquilo, es por tu salud y eso es lo primero. Así que ve y descansa, lo necesita… —**al final, Alan pareció aceptarlo y asintió. Pero antes de que se marcharan, noté la escobe que el Shinigami sostenía—. **Ehm… señor William, ¿podría dejarme la escoba, por favor?**

—**¿Hmm?** —Me envió una mirada desconcertada, aunque sin perder su serenidad—. **¿Para qué la precisa?**

—**Es que preferiría encargarme de la labor que esos… individuos… le impusieron a mi amigo **—hice un gran esfuerzo en decir esa última palabra, que cualquier insulto que hiciera que William me reprendiera. Pero ante su mirada confusa, al igual que la de Alan, me expliqué y añadí—. **Así nos ahorraríamos otro episodio como éste, pues no molestarían a nadie por un tiempo, si yo barro el "jardín" ésta vez… tengo suficiente energía y no me canso tan rápido.**

—… —William pareció recapacitar mi petición, pero ante la fija mirada que le enviaba, llena de decisión… soltó un pequeño suspiro y me tendió la escoba—. **Usted gana… sólo no se esfuerce demasiado, no es bueno que se agote…** —asentí ante sus consejos y luego miré como él se alejaba, llevando consigo a Alan en lo que lo ayudaba a caminar, lentamente.

—**Descuide, y… señor William…** —él se detuvo un momento, pero sin girarse, a lo que acabé diciendo con una ligera y sincera sonrisa—. **Gracias~…**

—**Honestamente, no hace falta que me agradezca…** —fue todo lo que él respondió, en lo que continuó con su caminata y llevando a Alan consigo.

No despegué mi mirada de ellos, hasta que desaparecieron al adentrarse en la prisión. Pero pude sentir que el Spears no dejaba de emanar cierta aura de… ¿tristeza? ¿Lástima? ¿Empatía? No estaba seguro de ello, o de hasta dónde un Shinigami podía dejarse afectar por su "trabajo", o por el ver el comportamiento de los humanos. Pero… posiblemente, ver tanta crueldad que impartían los nazis ya hasta afectaba un poco al Spears… aunque era bueno disimulando eso y por más pacífico que fuese con los prisioneros de Auschwitz… esa mirada de hielo y firmeza impartían temor en los guardias inferiores a él, haciendo que le tuvieran respeto. Pero saliendo de mis pensamientos, suspiré con simpleza y me giré ante la valla.

Ella seguía allí, parecía preocupada todavía y se preguntaba qué sería de Alan. No la culpaba, el ver que un general nazi se llevara a un pequeño prisionero preocuparía a cualquiera (considerando que los generales nazis eran peor que los demonios, salvo William)… pero tan pronto me acerqué y le expliqué que el Spears era de confianza, que no era como todos los demás nazis (sin decir que era un Shinigami, para no revelar su identidad)… ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Más ahora me miró con preocupación a mí, además de a la escoba que sujetaba.

—**Tranquila, amor~** —le dije con dulzura y con una sonrisa animada, queriendo borrar todo rastro de angustia de su lindo rostro—. **Puede que resulte agotador para cualquiera una tarea así, pero… por más raro que suene, no suelo agotarme con facilidad.**

—**Ya veo, ¿te ofreciste por eso? **—Asentí y ella pareció ponerse un tanto dudosa, al preguntarle qué sucedía, ella respondió, bajando su mirada hasta que sus mechones color carmín cubrieron sus ojos—. **Es que… no quisiera distraerte de esa labor, o… ser una molestia para ti…**

—**¡No! Descuida, no eres ninguna molestia** —le aseguré con rapidez, añadiendo sin darme cuenta—. **Tu compañía siempre me es grata, me alegra el alma y me hace muy feliz~…** —pero al cerciorarme de todos los halagos que dije, abrí mis ojos de par en par y un rubor inundó mi rostro. Intenté cubrirme mi boca velozmente, más solo logré darme un escobazo ligero en los labios, con las "plumas" del objeto y soltando un quejido—. **¡OUCH!**

—**¡¿E-estás bien?! **—Con mi rostro aún cubierto por las plumas, solo atiné a asentir, a lo que… para mi sorpresa, la escuché soltar una leve risita. Alcé la mirada ligeramente, viéndola con una ceja enarcada y con mis labios aun ocultos.

—**¿Mis torpezas te hacen gracia, mujer?** —Ella al acto dejó de reír, tensándose y seguramente temiendo que me hubiese enojado… cosa que no era así. De hecho, estaba maravillado por escucharla reír… su risa era tan bella, como ella misma. Por lo que con una sonrisa traviesa, le dije—. **Tienes una hermosa risa, ¿te lo han dicho~?**

Ella al acto se sonrojó, llevándose las manos a su inseparable sombrero y tratando de ocultar su carita en éste—. **N-n-no digas cosas así…**

—**Uy, y además eres tímida** —decidí seguir con mi juego, pues desde la primera vez que logré sonrojarla… me era sumamente divertido provocar eso en ella, por meros halagos y bromitas inocentes—. **Adorable~**

—**T-tonto… **—susurró ella, con tono orgulloso y tratando de que no la oyera… cosa que lamentablemente (para ella~) no logró, pues curiosamente tenía un oído muy desarrollado, y tampoco sabía bien la causa.

Así que solo atiné a soltar una gran carcajada, en lo que comencé a barrer el jardín y sin alejarme mucho de la valla. Ella pareció hacer un puchero, tiernamente indignada de que me burlara de su expresión, por lo que solo pude sonreír más y en lo que me miraba fijamente… hice lo más sabio y maduro que todo hombre podría haber hecho en ese momento: hice muecas raras y graciosas, logrando que ella olvidara su enojo y empezara a reír nuevamente. Ah~ su risa era tan bella… sin dudas era algo similar a un canto de ángeles, al menos para mí era así y eso… escucharla hablarme y reírse (ya sea de mí o conmigo) me hacía realmente feliz.

Luego de eso, empecé a tararear la melodía de una vieja canción escocesa, que recordaba de mi infancia y en lo que continué barriendo el suelo árido, levantando un poco de la arena y movilizando las rocas en determinado punto. Ella pareció ya calmar su "enojo", a lo que se llevó las manos a la espalda y fue yendo por la misma dirección en la que yo iba (barriendo), claro que separada por aquél alambre de púas. Ninguno dijo nada por un rato, aunque el silencio no parecía sofocante, sino agradable… pues ya nos sentíamos gratos, en compañía del otro. Aunque luego de un rato, decidí iniciar una pequeña conversación y tratando de ir discreto, ya que aunque era de una duda que tenía… temía que fuese desagradable para ella.

—**Ehm, oye…**

—**¿Dime~?**

—**Disculpa si te incomoda, pero…** —tragué grueso, inseguro de seguir. Ella me miró extrañada, pero animándome a seguir, a lo que sin rodeos lo hice—. **Pues… ¿De dónde te conocen los guardias de antes, y tú a ellos?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Al acto, ella dio un respingo y detuvo su caminata, bajando su mirada ensombrecida. Yo también me detuve y sin dejar de maldecirme internamente, seguro que era un tema desagradable para ella, pues ya por la forma en que les habló… mostraba que no le caían bien._

_**¿¡Por qué diablos se lo tuve que preguntar!?**_

_Más antes de que me disculpara y que le dijera que no tenía que responderme, ella volvió a mirarme. Pero lo que me sorprendió es que estuviera sonriendo… pero su mirada celeste poseía cierto brillo triste, melancólico y en parte de rabia, quizás por recordar a esos bastardos guardias._

—**Pues…** —ahora ella fue la que dudo en hablar, pero soltó un suspiro y me dijo—. **El que esos guardias y yo nos conozcamos, se debe a que… mi padre es uno de los generales nazis, a cargo de éste campo de concentración…**

La sorpresa por escucharla decir eso fue tanta, que casi la escoba se escapó de mis manos y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Ella soltó una ligera risita, quizás para calmar la tensión en el ambiente, o… para tratar de disimular algo. Sus ojos denotaron ciertas dudas, miedo… quizás por pensar que fuese a odiarla, a causa de que tuviera lazos de sangre con uno de los guardias de éste infierno donde vivía, llamado Auschwitz. Lo que me desconcertó, fue el ver como una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, luego de que sus ojos se tornaran cristalinos y conservara su sonrisa melancólica.

—**Temía que fuese a pasar algo así, que te enteraras tú o que tuviera que revelarlo yo… **—cerró sus ojos y las lágrimas aún resbalaban por sus mejillas, yo la miraba aún desconcertado y sin saber qué decirle, o cómo reaccionar—. **Si me odiarás ahora, lo entendería… vives día a día en éste horrible lugar, torturado por esos nazis y… quién sabe qué te hará mi padre. Pero puedo asegurarte que odio que él sea un nazi, desde que mamá murió… él cambió mucho. Pero aunque sea muy amoroso conmigo… y por más que yo lo quiera… eso no oculta el hecho de que apoye a ese… tal Hitler…** —su tono de voz se dirigió hacia él con bastante odio, por lo que empecé a pensar que (a pesar de su padre) ella no estuviese del lado del régimen de Hitler, o que estuviese más bien de acuerdo con la resistencia alemana.

—**Pero… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?** —Casi quería darme una bofetada a mí mismo, a causa de esa estúpida pregunta que hice. Pero es que estaba tan desconcertado, que no sabía que decir y solo pronuncié lo primero que vino a mi mente.

—**Temía… temía que tú…** —finalmente su voz se quebró y su sonrisa desapareció, en lo que soltó algunos sollozos ahogados y todo porque se llevó una mano a sus labios. Se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo, sin ser capaz de parar su llanto y hasta provocando que su sombrero blanco se desplomara a un lado suyo, justo frente a la valla. Acabó exclamando, a duras penas entre sus gemidos—. **¡TEMÍA QUE TÚ ME ODIARAS!**

—**Y-yo… **—maldije el ponerme tan sensible con ella, no es que odiara que sacara a flote mi sentimentalismo (todo humano, incluso si es hombre, debía demostrar que tenía corazón de vez en cuando), pero no quería que justo esa sensibilidad me afectara a tal punto de no permitirme ayudarla.

Respiré hondo, en lo que me acerqué más a la valla y me coloqué de cuclillas… hasta quedar frente a ella. Lo primero que pude hacer fue mirarla, me sentía imbécil por haber provocado ello y trataba de pensar una forma en detener su llanto… pero esos alambres no ayudaban en nada y si intentaba cruzar siquiera la mano, me rasparía la mano. Pero al acto, recordé la escoba y como era lo suficientemente pequeña… poco a poco hice que el lado contrario a las plumas atravesara uno de los óvalos del alambre, suavemente la acerqué al mentón de ella, haciendo que levantara su mirada. Sus ojos azules estaban opacados por esas lágrimas cristalinas, se veía tan delicada, tan frágil… me provocaba abrazarla, justo una de las tantas cosas que se me primaba.

—**Oye… linda, por favor… no llores** —le decía poco a poco y con voz suave, usando la escoba para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas (ya que no podía hacerlo con mis manos) y luego usando la misma escoba para alzar el sombrero del suelo verdoso del otro lado de la valla y se lo tendí. Ella aunque dejó de llorar, conservaba los hipidos y lo sujetó con sus manos, ocultando la zona inferior de su rostro con éste… incapaz de verme a los ojos—. **Vamos, no me evadas… si ya me duele ver que tu bella mirada se ensucie con lágrimas, es peor aún que no me dejes verla siquiera…**

—**L-lo siento…**

—**No te disculpes y sobre mi pregunta de antes… ¡Olvídala! **—Me mordí un poco el labio inferior, sintiendo rabia conmigo por recordar esa estupidez y continué—. **Te aseguro que no la dije por estar enojado, solo… me salió por inercia. Y… aunque seas hija de algún general de aquí, también te aseguro que nunca te odiaría. Eres diferente, no te gusta la situación por la que pasa Alemania y el mundo en éste momento…** —sonreí ligeramente al notar que ella ya me miraba de nuevo, aunque todavía temerosa y triste—. **Siendo así, está claro que no te gusta la violencia, detuviste a esos dos guardias, antes de que nos hirieran más a Alan y a mí… ¡Te lo agradeceré siempre! T-tú… eres una chica única, iluminas mis días en éste infierno cada vez que vienes… ¡Y eres la primera que me hizo sentir el amor! ¡Nunca te odiaría, pues te amo!**

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, en lo que dio un respingo y bajó un poco su sombrero. Dejando al descubierto un nuevo rubor en sus mejillas, quizás mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. Ya sentíamos lo mismo, lo decíamos en cada avión de papel que nos enviábamos y cada vez que hablábamos, pero… solo en ésta vez se lo había dicho con tala convicción en mi mirada y mi voz. Pero inevitablemente, cierta pena inundó mi ser y un ligero rubor apareció en mi rostro, más mi firmeza no desapareció de mis ojos.

—**Así que…** —volví a tragar, llevándome una mano al pecho y tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón, ya que necesitaba hablar con normalidad, sin dejarme llevar por todos los sentimientos que de éste salían a flote—. **Así que… por favor, nunca vuelvas a temer que te odiaré… y tampoco llores por mí… ¡Quiero ser aquél que solo te saque sonrisas y lágrimas de alegría!**

Ella pareció sorprendida de mis palabras, pero poco a poco una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en su rostro y nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, más ella misma las limpió con una mano, en lo que con la otra se colocaba el sombrero nuevamente. Sonreí de alivio, pues eso era buena señal y la miré con dulzura.

—**Así está mejor~**

—**G-gracias, muchas gracias por entenderme** —escuché que ella me dijo, ya más calmada y poco a poco levantándose. Le aseguré que no era nada y que nunca dudara más de mis sentimientos por ella. Cuando entonces, ella añadió—. **Y oye, ¿puedo decirte algo?**

—**¿Sí? ¿Qué es?**

—**Pues…** —ella se llevó ambas manos al pecho, justo en la zona del corazón y tras calmar sus nervios, cerró los ojos y exclamó sonriente—. **¡Yo también te amo, prisionero de mi corazón~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Y BOOM!**_

_Mi nuevo sonrojo del día se hizo presente, todo producto de la enorme ternura con que ella dijo esas palabras, y por lo tierna que se veía en ese momento. Mi corazón se aceleró, casi latiendo al ritmo del batir de las alas de un pequeño y travieso colibrí, aunque solo atiné a devolverle esa radiante sonrisa._

_**[…]**_

_«… Aunque en prisión estoy…_

_Te puedo contemplar…_

_Logrando que yo…_

_Pueda aunque sea alegrarme…»_

_**[…]**_

_Sin darnos cuenta de ello, estábamos tan perdidos en nuestros sentimientos y charlas, que ya había empezado a caer la tarde. Ella se sorprendió por esto, diciendo que debía marcharse cuanto antes o su padre notaría su ausencia del hospital. Así que apresuradamente se despidió de mí y salió corriendo, con su bufanda verdosa ondeando al viento de la tarde y sujetando su sombrero característico. Agité con rapidez una mano, la cual solo se quedó quieta hasta que la vi desaparecer en el horizonte._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Fue entonces en que me cercioré de algo y solté un suspiro pesado, en lo que continuaba barriendo poco a poco el suelo arenoso. No pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, en lo que dije para mí mismo…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—**Je je je~… Nuevamente, se me olvidó preguntarle su nombre…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sin embargo… me encontraba tan feliz en ese momento, que me daba igual ese hecho~._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

…_**CONTINUARÁ**__**…**_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_


End file.
